My Bloody Valentine My Version
by ashleekakashi
Summary: Versi My Bloody Valentine Saya, tak jauh beda dengan yang asli... tapi...silahkan baca
1. Chapter 1

Another Destruction

WARNING PARENTAL GUIDANCE

DISCLAIMER

Kisah saya yang baru ini mungkin akan memasuki beberapa tema, genre yang bermacam-macam. Dan seperti Alice In Wonderland *dihajar*. Seluruh setting, tempat mungkin akan menjadi buatan saya sendiri. Terkecuali nanti ada beberapa bagian yg lain dari yang lain *ngomong apa sih, ditabok*. Kisah ini seperti cerpen, satu Chapter langsung selesai. Tak berlanjut-lanjut… Itupun kalau berlanjut paling ngak terlalu panjang

CHARACTER

Karakter bisa bermacam-macam, termasuk OC saya sendiri. Dan beberapa anggota member PLI *digebuki karena seenaknya masukin member*

MY BLOODY VALENTINE

CHAPTER 01

RATING : PG-13

GENRE: Slasher, Thriller, Horror, Drama

Ini versi yang disensor… jadi banyak yang dipotong adegannya. Yang UNRATED lebih lengkap *dihajar, dipacul, dikubur, diambil jantungnya, disuruh beranak dalam kubur, disuruh tiren, bla bla bla bla sampai pembaca puas*

Karena versi disensor jadi Cuma PG-13. Yg asli? 23 TAHUN KEATAS *dibunuh betulan ama Tom sekaligus Harry Potter eh…Warden deng + sudah pasti blogku akan menerima hadiah banyak sekali dari Roxas, Yurrei dan Yuki Tatsumi setelah memberi tahu kisah ini (jadi kepikiran masukin kuntilanak di cerita ini)*

Character

Karakter akan ditambahkan sesuai perkembangan cerita

Tom Hanniger 18 - 24

Ashley Nicholas 16 - 22

Lumina Silverman 17 - 23

Yuki Palmer 17 - 23 Yurrei =))

Roxas Palmer 20 - 26 Roxas =))

Hitomi Fuyukori 16 - 22 Yuki Tatsumi =))

Rika Boone

Dannielle Silverman

Harry Warden

RAHASIA

Setiap dialog kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seluruh tokoh mempunyai maksud tertentu, dan rahasia… Juga kunci…

Di kota Harmony, terjadi sebuah pembunuhan sadis yang menewaskan 22 orang. Harry Warden, dialah orang yang melakukan pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Dia juga seorang penambang di suatu pabrik tambang Hanniger. Dia mengancam, jangan pernah merayakan hari valentine…

Suatu malam di malam valentine, pertambangan Hanniger. Sekelompok anak muda sedang berpesta disitu. Tom Hanniger (anak dari ayah pemilik tambang), Ashley Nicholas, Yuki Palmer, Roxas Palmer, Lumina Silverman, dan Hitomi Fuyukori. Mereka selamat setelah Harry Warden membunuh seluruh anak disitu. Sampai dia hampir membunuh Tom, tapi Ashley keburu menembak mati Harry sampai tewas….

_-FLASH BACK_

Ashley, Yuki, Roxas, Lumina dan Hitomi sudah keburu melarikan diri dari tambang itu dengan mobil kijang Ashley. Tetapi Ashley kembali ke dalam tambang setelah mengambil sesuatu di mobil. Hendak menyelamatkan Tom yang masih didalam tambang bersama Harry Warden…

"ASHLEYY!!!!!" Teriak Lumina mencoba mengejar Ashley, tapi dia ditahan Roxas, Hitomi, Yuki…

"Lumina!!! Jangan!!!" tahan Hitomi

"Ashley!!! Kau gila kah?!!" Teriak Yuki

Tetapi Ashley tak mendengarkan yang lain, dia tetap kembali ke dalam sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya…

Di dalam tambang…

Tom sekarang sudah terjatuh. Bahu-nya luka dan mengeluarkan darah… di hadapannya sudah ada Harry memakai baju seragam penambang disertai masker gas-nya. Dia sudah sambil membawa Pickaxe yang berdarah bekas membunuh anak muda yang lainnya…

"grrr…grrr…" geram nafas Harry Warden terdengar dari masker gas tersebut

"..."

Harry Warden lalu berniat tuk membunuh Tom, dia sudah mulai mengangkat pickaxe-nya… Tetapi…

"TBANGG!!!"

Suara pistol berbunyi, pistol itu ternyata mengenai tubuh Harry Warden… membuat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya menyemprot ke wajah Tom…

"cprat!"

Tom lalu mengedipkan matanya… ternyata di belakang Harry sudah ada Ashley… dia dari tadi membawa pistol… Ashley lalu menekan pelatuk lagi

"TBANG TBANG TBANG TBANG TBANG!!!!"

Ashley menekan pelatuk 5 kali, peluru pun melayang ke tubuh Harry. Dia lalu mulai terjatuh… Darah yang keluar pun bercipratan ke wajah Tom…

"…urgh…" Harry yang terluka

"ASHLEY!!!" teriak Tom

Tetapi…Tiba-tiba Harry bangkit kembali… Ashley lalu langsung melempar pistolnya dan mengambil Pickaxe lainnya yang berada disitu

"SUDAH CUKUP TIDAK SIH BANGSAT?!!!" Teriak Ashley

"TBRETTT!!!"

Ashley lalu menusuk belakang punggun Harry dengan Pickaxe yg dia pegang. Lalu mencabutnya

"URGHHH!!!"

Darah pun bercipratan ke baju putih Ashley dan wajahnya… Harry pun kali ini benar-benar tewas… di tangan Ashley…

"Tbuk"

Harry lalu terjatuh… darah pun membanjiri tubuh Harry… Tom lalu bangkit… dia lalu melihat Ashley sekarang… dengan berlumuran darah sambil memegang pickaxe-nya…

"Ashley…"

Tom agak ngeri dan takut juga melihat Ashley…

"Tom… aku…" keluh Ashley "tiada cara lain…"

Tom lalu mendekati Ashley dan memeluknya…

"sudah…tidak apa-apa" ucap Tom "semuanya sudah berakhir…"

Polisi pun berdatangan… bersama petugas-petugas lainnya…

6 Tahun pun berlalu…

Suasana hari valentine tetap dilaksanakan seperti biasa… Sekarang, Semuanya berpisah-pisah. 6 Tahun akhir ini Ashley dan Tom tidak kedengaran bagaimana kabar mereka…

Kakak beradik Roxas dan Yuki, Roxas sekarang menjadi polisi kota Harmony. Sedangkan Yuki bekerja menjadi cashier di supermarket yang diwarisi dari ayah dan ibu mereka. Hitomi menjadi koki di suatu restoran hotel kota Harmony. Sedangkan Lumina baru saja menikah dengan seorang lelaki pria kaya kota Harmony…

MINGGU 7 FEB 2010

Sekarang, Lumina didalam supermarket milik Yuki. Yuki mempunyai assisten bernama Rika. Lumina hendak membeli beberapa bahan-bahan buat makan malam bersama suami baru-nya, Danielle…

"Hai Lumina" sapa Rika "buat makan malam special nanti malam?" goda Rika

"nah… Cuma makan malam biasa kok" jawab Lumina

"Makan malam biasa? Atau romantis…?" goda Rika

"tidak! Biasa saja kok. Lagipula Danielle dan aku ngak begitu suka yang namanya romantis" ucap Lumina

Lumina lalu berjalan ke kasir, di kasir sudah ada Yuki yang menjaga

"hmm, seperti biasa" ucap Yuki "kau tidak pernah berubah Lumina dari dulu"

"yeah" tersenyum Lumina "kau juga Yuki"

Lumina dan Yuki tertawa…

"aku…aku masih kepikiran dengan Ashley…dan Tom…" pikir Lumina

"yeah…kita semua juga Lumina" ucap Yuki "Roxas, Hitomi…"

Suasana mendung pun terasa…

"hey, tapi aku yakin. Kita pasti akan menemui mereka lagi" Yuki mencoba membangkitkan suasana "dan lagipula, beberapa hari lagi hari Valentine bukan?"

"yeah, aku akan marah pada Danielle jika memberiku cokelat yang jelek. Atau mungkin langsung membuangnya" ucap Lumina "ke wajahnya"

"Hahahahaha!" ketawa Yuki "kau benar-benar istri yang berbahaya…"

"Kan bener? Istri jangan mau dijajah oleh Suami!" seru Lumina

Tiba-tiba ketika Yuki selesai mengecek belanjaan Lumina, dan Lumina membayarnya. Lumina tampak melihat seseorang baru saja turun dari mobil kijang yang tak asing baginya…

"Hey…"

Lumina tiba-tiba melepas plastic belanjaanya…

"Lumina?" panggil Yuki

Lumina lalu bergegas keluar supermarket. Dia lalu menghampiri orang itu…

"kau…?"

Orang itu menoleh, dan… dugaan Lumina benar…

"Lumina?"

"Ashley…?" panggil Lumina

Orang itu Ashley… teman Lumina dulu… sekaligus… orang yang pertama kali disukai Lumina…

"sudah lama sekali ya…?" Tanya Lumina gugup

"Yeah" tersenyum Ashley "kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihatmu lebih cantik dulu?"

"kau bisa saja Ash!" malu Lumina "namamu itu, cantik banget"

"takdir" geleng Ashley

Ashley dan Lumina lalu bertatapan lagi…

"Kau ada kontak dengan Tom…?" Tanya Lumina

"ti..tidak…" geleng Ashley "aku sendiri tak tahu dia dimana sekarang"

"ow…" keluh Lumina "kau pasti berat juga… kalian dulu mesra dan akrab sekali…haha"

"well, asal kau jangan ingat-ingat saja ketika aku mabuk dan menciumnya" ucap Ashley sambil tersenyum "tapi…dia kok ngak menolakku juga ya?"

"OMG, aku masih menyimpan fotomu itu! Hahaha!" ketawa Lumina, dia lalu berhenti "kau tidak mencarinya?"

"tidak…" geleng Ashley

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang lelaki tinggi menghampiri Lumina

"hai sayang!" sapa lelaki itu

"oh hai! Danielle!!!" kaget Lumina

Ternyata itu suami Lumina, Danielle…

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Lumina

"well, aku pulang cepat" ucap Danielle

Danielle lalu melihat Ashley…

"Siapa dia?" Tanya dingin Danielle

"Oh, perkenalkan. Ini teman lamaku. Ashley" ucap Lumina

"hai" sapa Ashley

"Ashley, ini suamiku…Danielle…" perkenalkan Lumina

Danielle hanya menatap tajam ke Ashley dengan pandangan tak suka

"pengangguran?" Tanya Danielle kasar

"Danielle!" gumam Lumina

"Memang, aku masih belum bekerja" ucap Ashley "tapi aku sering manggung di kafe kecil di kota lain"

"oh…" dingin Danielle "Ayo Lumina, kau sudah selesai kan belanjanya?" ajak Danielle

"oh… aku sudah kok…" keluh Lumina

"Aku juga mau pergi sekarang" ucap Ashley "sampai jumpa Lumina"

Lumina lalu ditarik Danielle pergi menjauhi Ashley… Ashley lalu hanya melihatnya… dia lalu menghembuskan nafas…

"pyuh…"

Malam hari

Yuki sekarang bersama Roxas, kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai polisi. Dan Hitomi, temannya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus koki disuatu restoran.

Mereka bertiga berada di cafeteria bernama Masquerade. Sedang menikmati minum…

"Kak, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Yuki

"well, kota ini terlalu damai… jadi sekarang agak membosankan" ucap Roxas "kadang berharap ada suatu kejadian yang buat ricuh…haha"

"well, kalau begitu kenapa ngak bakar suatu gedung saja?" Tanya Hitomi "kan ricuh jadinya. Haha"

"itu keterlaluan sekali…" Yuki mau ketawa "btw…kalian mungkin gak percaya ini…tapi… Lumina, dia ketemu Ashley tadi siang"

Tiba-tiba Roxas dan Hitomi terdegup

"Ashley?!" kaget Hitomi

"Yup…benar" ngangguk Yuki

"oh, baguslah dia kembali!" seru Roxas "Sudah lama sekali ya"

"kau ada ketemu dia Yuki?" Tanya Hitomi

"sayangnya ngak…Lumina saja yang menemui dia tadi siang" ucap Yuki

"ya..." lemes Hitomi "tapi…bagaimana dengan Tom?"

Yuki dan Roxas diam saja…

"aku tidak tahu dia lagi…" ucap Yuki

"mungkin Ashley mencari dia" ujar Roxas

"tidak kak, sepertinya Ashley datang kesini bukan bertujuan itu…" ucap Yuki "mungkin… dia ingin menikmati hari valentine disini"

"atau mungkin mencari Lumina…" tambah Hitomi "aku…jadi merasa tidak enak kalau begitu…" pikir Hitomi "Lumina barusan menikah minggu kemarin…"

Mereka bertiga lalu terdiam lagi…

"Tapi, yang pasti dia ingin menemui kita semua lagi" ucap Yuki "ingin kembali ke masa dulu"

"siapa yang tak ingin Yuki" tambah Roxas "nanti cari Ashley yuk"

Semuanya mengangguk, Mereka bertiga lalu bersenang-senang ria sambil mengobrol-ngobrol…

SENIN 8 FEB 2010

Di pertambangan Hanniger (Tempat dimana pembunuhan di malam valentine 6 tahun lalu). Sekarang, sejak pembunuhan 6 tahun lalu , tambang itu menjadi sepi…. Itu juga berpengaruh ke reputasi keluarga Hanniger...

Sebuah mobil truk usang muncul dengan seseorang di dalamnya, mobil itu berjalan ke gunung dekat tambang itu. Seseorang lalu keluar dari mobil itu. Dia lalu memperhatikan tambang itu… sudah jelas… dia adalah…TOM… Tom kembali…

"…"

Tom memperhatikan orang-orang yang bekerja di pertambangan itu… Dia lalu pergi…

Malam hari-nya

Tom sekarang berada di depan sebuah rumah besar. Dia tepat berada di depan pintu masuk…

"TOK TOK TOK" Suara Tom mengetuk pintu

Seseorang lalu muncul dan membukakannya…

"Tom…" sapa lelaki tua itu

"Ayah…" panggil Tom

"masuklah" ajak Ayahnya "ayo kita minum dulu"

Tom lalu masuk, Ayahnya lalu menutup pintu… Mereka lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga… Ayahnya lalu memberikan Tom sebuah minuman

"apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" Tanya Ayahnya

"ayah, aku mau membicarakan tentang tambang kita" tegas Tom

Ayahnya lalu terdiam sebentar…

"hmm… tambang huh?"

"aku hanya berpikir… kenapa tidak kita jual saja?" Tanya Tom

"Bullshit" ucap ayahnya "tambang itu milik kebanggaan kota Harmony Tom. Kebanggan keluarga"

"okey, dengan nama keluarga kita yang semakin hancur?" Tanya Tom

"Bangsat dengan hal itu, kau hanya dipersalahkan orang-orang karena kau dekat dengan teman anjingmu itu, Ashley" ucap Ayahnya

"Jika dia ngak ada disana, aku pasti sudah mati ayah" tegas Tom "aku dan dia hanya ingin menghilangkan masa itu"

"jadi, dengan menjual tambang itu akan merubah sesuatu?" Tanya Ayah

"lihat Ayah, lihat baik-baik. Ini bukan karena aku saja, tapi lihat. Tambang itu juga sudah mulai memburuk kualitasnya. Kita pertahankan, kita bangkrut"

"well, tambang itu tapi milik bersama. Milik kita semua di kota ini"

"dan itu bukan masalahku" geleng Tom

"TAPI itu masalahku Tom" tegas ayahnya "bagaimana respon kota jika aku menjual tambang itu?"

"hmm…mungkin mereka tidak akan keberatan" pikir Tom

Ayahnya lalu mulai terdiam sebentar…

"jadi begini…? Kau berpikir seperti ini?" Tanya ayahnya

"ini hanya kepentingan bersama" pikir Tom

"semuanya tentang ini?"

Ayahnya lalu mengambil sesuatu… itu sebuah benda kotak seperti penghargaan *ga tahu apa namanya, dihajar pembaca, dibunuh*

"jika kau ingin berdamai dengan ayahmu…"

Tom lalu melihat itu… dia lalu meraihnya

"ayah, aku masih tetap berniat tuk menjual tambang itu. Dan aku sudah bulat"

Tom lalu hendak pergi… ayahnya lalu berkata

"kau dan ayah melindungi tambang itu" tunjuk Ayahnya "menjual tambang itu tidak merubah apapun. Bahkan tidak disetujui oleh penduduk kota"

Tom lalu berkata

"well, tunggu di hari aku menghilang" sambil tersenyum

Tom lalu bergegas pergi…

Tom lalu mengendarai mobilnya ke suatu penginapan kecil… tepatnya hotel cinta…

Dia lalu memakirkan mobilnya, dan turun. Dia sambil membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang pribadi miliknya…

"bark bark!!!"

Tiba-tiba muncul anjing kecil, tipe anjing Paris Hilton menghampiri Tom…

"bark-bark!!!"

"hey…" sapa Tom menggendong Anjing itu sambil tersenyum

"Dee! Dee!!!" bentak-bentak seseorang, sepertinya itu pemilik anjing itu. Dan Dee-dee adalah nama anjing itu

Orang itu lalu muncul…dia adalah seorang perempuan…

"hai Jamice" sapa Tom

"oh hai Tom!" sapa Jamice "maafkan Dee-dee, dia memang seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Tom

"sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melihatmu dan Ashley?" pikir Jamice "kau semakin gagah"

"haha" ketawa Tom "kamarku sudah disiapkan?"

"tentu saja, mari kutunjukkan" ajak Jamice

Tom sekarang berjalan menuju kamarnya… di tengah jalan menuju kamarnya… dia mendengar dari kamar sebelahnya…

Orang lagi melakukan sexs… terdengar suara perempuan berteriak terangsang…

"ahh!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!!!"

"This is so not happening" ucap Tom

Tom lalu berusaha tak menghiraukannya… Dia lalu langsung berjalan ke kamarnya…

"Nyaman sekali rasanya…" ucap supir truk gendut itu

Diam-diam, kedua orang itu. Yang terdiri wanita dan supir truk itu merekam adegan cinta mereka di suatu handycam.

Di kamar Tom, Tom sekarang berusaha tidur… dia melepas jaket dan bajunya. Dia sekarang hanya memakai baju dalam… Tom lalu mengeluarkan suatu foto…

"…"

Foto itu terlihat, ada dia, Ashley, Roxas, Yuki, Hitomi dan Lumina. Itu kenangan mereka dulu…

Dan 2 foto lagi, Ashley bersamanya. Dan Ashley bersama Lumina… Tom lalu tersenyum

Di kamar sebelah

Wanita yang sekarang hanya memakai bh dan celana dalam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wanita itu marah-marah ke supir truk itu setelah supir truk itu memberikannya uang…

"ANJING LOE! LOE PIKIR GW PELACUR?!!!" teriak wanita itu

Supir truk itu lalu keluar kamar, dia hendak pergi ke truknya. Wanita itu lalu mengambil sebuah pistol di laci, dan mengejarnya…

"hey!!! BAJINGAN!!!" teriak wanita itu

Supir truk itu sekarang sudah di dekat truknya sambil membawa handycam… dia lalu terhenti sebentar setelah wanita itu memanggilnya berulang kali

"apa maumu lagi pelacur?" Tanya supir truk itu

"Bajingan!!!" geram wanita itu sambil menodongkan pistol ke arahnya "BERIKAN AKU TAPE YANG BARUSAN KITA REKAM!!!"

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya supir truk itu "itu kan bisa menjadi kenangan bersama pelacur sepertimu"

"bangsat!!! Aku sumpah!!!!!"

Wanita ini benar-benar kesal, tapi dia tak berani menekan pelatuk. Dia lalu melemparnya… dan tepat mengenai kepala botak supir truk itu

"TTTUUUKKK!!!!!!!!"

"Aouww!!! Brengsek!!!" kesakitan supir truk itu sambil mau membuka pintu truk

"krek"

Ketika dibuka, seseorang berpakaian penambang, wajahnya bertutupan oleh masker gas. Menusuk kepala supir truk itu dengan Pickaxe yg dia pegang.

"TBRETTT!!!"

Darah pun keluar dari kepala supir truk itu, penambang itu lalu mencabut pickaxe-nya dari kepala supir truk itu. Terlihat sebagian otak supir truk itu ikut keluaran bersama darah-darah bercipratan…

"cprattt!!!"

Handycam yg dipegang supir truk itu lalu terjatuh, dan merekam si wanita itu berlari kembali ke dalam hotel. Juga sang penambang yang mengejar wanita itu sambil memberi tanda fuck you ke camera…

Tom yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, tak bisa tidur setelah mendengar gaduh di kamar sebelah…

"bruk bruk bruk!"

"duk duk!"

"tbuak!!!"

"tpang!!!"

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" teriak wanita yang tadi

"tch…berisik betul…" kesal Tom

Tom lalu memakai sepatu-nya, dia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar… tetapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil… entah kenapa langsung sunyi sekali

"…huh…?"

Seseorang lalu keluar dari kamar sebelah, dan itu adalah penambang itu. Dia sambil memegang pickaxe-nya yang berlumuran darah… dia lalu melihat Tom sambil menyalakan senter di topi penambangnya…

Tom lalu terkejut… Dia lalu berlari, penambang itu lalu mengejarnya… Dia lalu mulai mengayunkan pickaxe-nya

"srettt!!!"

Tetapi lepas, Pickaxe itu menancap di dinding. Penambang itu lalu melepasnya dan kembali mengejar Tom…

"ggr…grrr…." Suara nafas yang terdengar dari masker gas penambang tersebut

Penambang itu lalu tetap mengejar Tom…

"shit!!!" geram Tom

Penambang itu lalu mulai mengayunkan pickaxe-nya lagi. Tapi lepas lagi, Tom kemudian meraih sebuah sapu dan memukul kepala Penambang itu.

"TBUKKK!!!"

Dan, penambang itu langsung terbentur juga ke dinding akibat pukulan Sapu dari Tom. Tom lalu langsung melarikan diri… Dia lalu bersembunyi di belakang Hotel… Sepertinya penambang itu kehilangan jejak Tom…

"Brengsek" geram Tom, tubuhnya gemetaran karena penambang itu… Dia lalu meraih sebuah sekop... bermaksud memberikan penambang itu kejutan…

Seseorang pun datang… mendekati Tom yang sedang bersembunyi… Tom lalu langsung membabi buta dan memukul orang yang mendatanginya…

"BUK!!!"

Tetapi… sekop itu dapat ditahan oleh orang itu… namun, itu bukan penambang itu…

"Hey-hey!!!" kaget orang itu sambil menahan sekop dari Tom

Tom lalu melihat orang itu… dia terkejut sekali…

"Ashley…?!" kaget Tom

"Tom…?" kaget orang itu…

Tom lalu menurunkan sekopnya dan meletakan ke tanah… Dia lalu langsung memeluk Ashley…

"sudah lama sekali…!" ucap Tom

"yeah…" keluh Ashley

"oh! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini…!" ajak Tom

"kenapa…?" Tanya Ashley

"dia kembali!!! Dia kembali!!!" panic Tom sambil mengguncang tubuh Ashley

Ashley lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya… Bersiaga jika penambang itu menyerang…

"tenang Tom…" ucap Ashley

Ashley dan Tom lalu perlahan-lahan kembali ke depan Hotel…

"tiada siapa-siapa…" ucap Ashley

"tapi…tapi aku dikejar Ash!" tegas Tom "dia menyerangku!" ucap Tom "dan sepertinya dia membunuh penghuni kamar sebelah!"

"ayo kita lihat" ajak Ashley

Ashley dan Tom lalu bergegas ke kamar sebelah Tom… kamar dimana kegaduhan dan penambang tadi pertama kali muncul di mata Tom…

Ashley lalu membuka pintu kamar sebelah perlahan-lahan bersama Tom. Dan mereka melihat…

"Oh tuhan…" ucap Ashley

"astaga…!" kaget Tom

Terlihat, mayat wanita tadi tubuhnya sudah robek dibunuh oleh penambang itu. Jantungnya menghilang… Dia tergeletak di bathtub yang bentuk cinta dengan darah dimana-mana…

"…astaga…" Ashley berjalan perlahan-lahan

"tepat seperti 6 tahun lalu…" keluh Tom

Mereka berdua lalu melihat sesuatu, di lantai terlihat ada darah yang menuju lemari… Tom lalu berusaha membuka lemari perlahan-lahan… dan… itu adalah

"bruk.."

Mayat Jamie dengan anjingnya, bagian dagu wajahnya menghilang. Disertai jantung dia yang sudah tiada. Darah pun bercucuran dari situ. Anjingnya pun kepalanya sudah berlubang. Mereka terjatuh dan mendekati sepatu Tom…

"Oh…!!!" Ashley langsung terjatuh ke lantai

[bersambung ke Chapter 02]


	2. Chapter 2

Another Destruction

WARNING PARENTAL GUIDANCE

DISCLAIMER

Kisah saya yang baru ini mungkin akan memasuki beberapa tema, genre yang bermacam-macam. Dan seperti Alice In Wonderland *dihajar*. Seluruh setting, tempat mungkin akan menjadi buatan saya sendiri. Terkecuali nanti ada beberapa bagian yg lain dari yang lain *ngomong apa sih, ditabok*. Kisah ini seperti cerpen, satu Chapter langsung selesai. Tak berlanjut-lanjut… Itupun kalau berlanjut paling ngak terlalu panjang

CHARACTER

Karakter bisa bermacam-macam, termasuk OC saya sendiri. Dan beberapa anggota member PLI *digebuki karena seenaknya masukin member*

MY BLOODY VALENTINE

RATING : RESTRICTED 17+

GENRE: Slasher, Thriller, Horror, Drama

Ini versi yang disensor… jadi banyak yang dipotong adegannya. Yang UNRATED lebih lengkap *dihajar, dipacul, dikubur, diambil jantungnya, disuruh beranak dalam kubur, disuruh tiren, bla bla bla bla sampai pembaca puas*

Karena versi disensor jadi Cuma Restricted 17+. Yg asli? 23 TAHUN KEATAS *dibunuh betulan ama Tom sekaligus Harry Potter eh…Warden deng + sudah pasti blogku akan menerima hadiah banyak sekali dari Roxas, Yurrei dan Yuki Tatsumi setelah memberi tahu kisah ini (jadi kepikiran masukin kuntilanak di cerita ini)*

Character

Karakter bisa bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

Tom Hanniger 18 - 24

Ashley Nicholas 16 - 22

Lumina Silverman 17 - 23

Yuki Palmer 17 - 23

Roxas Palmer 20 - 26

Hitomi Fuyukori 16 - 22

Rika Boone

Dannielle Silverman

Harry Warden

Karin

Roy

Polisi Senior Eli

Polisi Senior Jim

RAHASIA

Setiap dialog kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seluruh tokoh mempunyai maksud tertentu, dan rahasia… Juga kunci…

[CHAPTER 2]

SELASA, 9 FEB 2010 Pagi Hari

Polisi dan petugas lainnya sudah berdatangan ke tempat itu… Polisi sekarang sedang mengecek tempat itu. Petugas medis sekarang sudah bersiap jika mayat-mayat yang tewas akan mau diangkat.

Ashley dan Tom diamankan. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di kursi dekat Penginapan sambil diselimuti kain hangat. Ashley tampak gugup dan panic sekali… Tom lalu melihatnya…

"Ash… kau ngak apa-apa?" Tanya Tom

Ashley diam saja… dia lalu berkata

"kenapa ini terjadi lagi…?" Tanya Ashley "aku sudah membunuhnya waktu itu…"

"entahlah…" ucap Tom

"apa dia mengincar kita semua sekarang…?" Tanya Ashley gugup

"Ashley… semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya" Tom berusaha menghibur Ashley

"bagaimana kau bisa bilang semua akan baik-baik saja Tom?" Tanya Ashley "LIHATLAH!" ucap Ashley dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit kesal

Tom dan Ashley lalu melihat Roxas yang sedang berbicara dengan polisi lain…

"maafkan aku Tom" keluh Ashley

Roxas lalu menghampiri mereka…

"whoa…6 tahun sudah ya kita tak bertemu" ucap Roxas

"hai Roxas…" sapa Ashley

"dan…kemunculan kalian sudah benar-benar membuatku terkejut" ucap Roxas "apa yang kau lakukan disini Tom?" Roxas tampak menaruh kecurigaan terhadap Tom

"aku kesini jelas untuk menginap dan beristirahat Roxas" jawab Tom "aku lagi berusaha tidur, tetapi aku tak bisa tidur mendengar gaduh dari sebelah kamarku. Ketika aku keluar kamar, dia sudah di depan kamar itu. Dia lalu mengejarku" perjelas Tom

"dia…? dia siapa…?" Tanya Roxas

Ashley dan Tom pun terdiam…

"Harry…Harry Warden…" jawab Ashley terbata-bata

Roxas lalu terdiam… tetapi dia mau tertawa juga…

"aneh…bukannya dia sudah kau bunuh kan 6 tahun lalu?" Tanya Roxas

"aku ngak tahu Roxas" jawab Ashley

Roxas lalu berpikir…

"mungkin kalian musti diperiksa" ucap Roxas "sepertinya kalian mengkhayal…"

"Roxas!!! Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Dia kembali! DIA MENGEJARKKU!!!"

"Lalu apa buktinya brengsek?!" balas Roxas "KAU DAN DIA JUGA PALING MENCURIGAKAN TOM!!!"

"DIAMLAH!!!" Teriak Ashley

Semuanya Polisi dan petugas disitu lalu memandang mereka bertiga…

"bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti saja?!" Tanya Ashley "aku pusing bangsat!!!" Ashley sambil memegang kepalanya

Tiba-tiba seorang polisi menghampiri Roxas… dia memberikan suatu Handycam…

"pak, mungkin anda mau memeriksanya" ucap polisi itu

Roxas lalu meraih handycam itu, itu adalah Handycam milik supir truk semalam. Dia lalu memutar ulang rekamannya… Dia memutar rekaman paling baru… Ashley dan Tom lalu melihatnya…

Rekaman yang dimainkan sekarang ketika wanita itu berlari, dan penambang itu mengejarnya dan memberikan tanda fuck u di tangannya…

"itu…benar dia…" tunjuk Ashley

Roxas akhirnya mengalah…

"kau benar Tom" keluh Roxas

Tom lalu diam saja… dia lalu menatap Ashley… Tiba-tiba Yuki, Hitomi dan Lumina muncul menghampiri mereka bertiga… Lumina bersama Danielle…

"Ashley! Tom!" panggil Yuki

Ashley dan Tom lalu menoleh…

"hey…kalian" sapa Tom

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Hitomi

"kita baik kok" jawab Ashley, Tapi tubuhnya bergetar

Tom lalu memegang tangan Ashley…

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja" lega Hitomi "aku takut kalian kenapa-kenapa"

"bukan kita berdua saja kenapa-kenapa" ucap Tom "Sekarang, kita semua seisi kota ini yang harus waspada"

Semuanya terdiam… tampak setuju apa yang dikatakan Tom

"Lumina, ngapai sih kita disini?!" Tanya Danielle dengan nada kesal "ayo pergi. Ngapai ngurusi 2 orang gila itu" Danielle sambil menarik Lumina

"Daniel! Mereka temanku!!! Aku ngak bisa biarkan mereka begini!" ucap Lumina

"teman-mu itu ga benar. Apalagi si Ash itu. Terliha dia Pyscho, jangan-jangan dia pembunuhnya!" ucap Danielle blak-blakan

Mendengar hal itu, Tom lalu langsung terhentak dan menghampiri Danielle. Dia lalu mendorongnya

"bruk"

"Maksudmu apa itu bilang hal itu ke temanku?!" geram Tom berusaha melindungi Ashley

Semuanya lalu menghampiri mereka. Mereka pun sekarang jadi pusat perhatian orang

"kau siapanya juga?! Pacarnya!?" Tanya Danielle nantang

"Grrr!!!"

Tom lalu hendak memukul wajah Danielle, tetapi ditahan Ashley, Yuki dan Roxas. Lumina dan Hitomi menahan Danielle…

"Pak Danielle, mulut anda tolong dijaga juga pak!" bentak Roxas

"Anjing Loe!!!" geram Tom "Loe siapa juga di kota ini?!"

"Tom! Sudahlah!!!" Ashley berusaha menahan Tom "aku terserah saja sudah… lagipula aku sudah biasa"

"Hmph! Jauh lebih bagus!" bentak Danielle "sampah!"

Ashley lalu terdiam sebentar, dia lalu berkata…

"Lumina…maafkan aku ya" ucap Ashley dingin

"huh?"

Tiba-tiba Ashley langsung memukul wajah Danielle keras sekali…

"TBUAAAKKKK!!!!"

Danielle langsung terlempar, hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah…

Kediaman Silverman

Lumina sekarang di rumah dia yang megah dan lumayan besar… Danielle dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah dipukul oleh Ashley keras sekali…

"pyuh…"

Wajah Lumina tampak sedih, tetapi dia tampak sedikit bahagia juga. Tiba-tiba pembantu dia muncul…

"Nyonya Silverman? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pembantu dia

"oh…Ella… aku tidak apa-apa" tersenyum Lumina

Lumina lalu berlari ke lantai atas. Dia lalu ke kamarnya… Dia lalu berjalan ke meja perhiasan… Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci meja…

"sret"

Lumina lalu mengambil suatu foto… itu foto dia bertiga bersama Ashley dan Tom…

"…" Lumina hanya tersenyum kecil

Dia lalu melihat foto yang lain, foto yang sama pas dipegang Tom waktu malam itu. Foto yang terlihat Lumina bersama Ashley saja…

"…"

Lumina tampak mau menangis… entah kenapa…

Malam Hari, di kantor Polisi

Roxas sekarang di kantor Polisi, dia sedang memeriksa rekaman handycam itu bersama Pak Polisi Roy…

"Kejadian 6 tahun silam…" gerutu Roxas

"Tapi… kita semua tahu Harry sudah dibunuh kan oleh Ashley?" Tanya Roy

"entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung" ucap Roxas "aku mungkin curiga dengan Ashley dan Tom… tapi… mungkin saja aku yang terlalu curigaan…" pikir Roxas "Tom dikejar penambang ini, Sedangkan Ashley baru sampai tak tahu apa-apa… Dia ke lobby tiada siapa-siapa, terus dia mendengar suara dari belakang Hotel. Menghampirinya, dan menemui Tom yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran Penambang itu…" perjelas Roxas

Tiba-tiba muncul Polisi wanita bernama Karin sambil membawakan sebuah tempat cokelat berbentuk hati.

"pak Roxas, ada kiriman hadiah valentine buat anda…" ucap Polisi itu

"Karin?" kaget Roxas

Roxas lalu meraihnya… Diatas kotak cokelat berbentuk hati itu terdapat surat bertuliskan

-FOR ROXAS PALMER-

Tiba-tiba jari Roxas menyentuh sebuah darah dari kotak cokelat itu. Dia lalu menatap Roy dan Karin. Karin lalu memberi Roxas sebuah sarung tangan biru dari gantungan baju. Roxas lalu memakainya, Dia lalu membuka isi kotak cokelat itu…

"sret"

"Oh sial…!" Roy sambil mengelap wajahnya

"astaga…" Karin kaget

Itu adalah Jantung manusia…

Di Kediaman Hitomi…

Ashley dan Tom sekarang berada di tempat itu… Karena mereka ngak tahu lagi dimana tempat yang aman…

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang keluarga…

"maafkan kita telah merepotkanmu Hitomi" ucap Tom

"tidak apa-apa kok, aku dulu juga sudah banyak merepotkan kalian" ucap Hitomi "lagipula rumahku ada 1 kamar kosong lagi gak digunakan. Daripada mubazir"

"thanks" tersenyum Tom

"btw, kalian mau nasi goreng?" Tanya Hitomi "mumpung sekarang aku ada bahannya buat masak"

"terima kasih" tersenyum Tom "biar kubantu juga ya"

Tom lalu menghampiri Ashley yang terbaring lemas di sofa, dia sambil menonton televise… acara berita…

"Ashley…" panggil Tom

"yeah…?" jawab Ashley

"kau…lapar?" Tanya Tom "aku mau buat Nasi Goreng"

Ashley hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tom, Ashley dan Hitomi sekarang sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatan Tom Dan Hitomi…

"hmm…enak" ucap Tom sambil mengunyah nasi goreng-nya "menurutmu bagaimana Ashley?"

Setelah dilihat, Ashley ternyata sudah duluan menghabiskan makanannya

"selesai…"

"Ashley, harusnya kau bilang dari tadi kalau kau lapar berat" ucap Tom

"hahahaha, perasaanku Ashley kan dari dulu seperti ini" hibur Hitomi sambil memakan nasi goreng-nya

Ashley lalu tersenyum sambil mau tertawa… Dia lalu beranjak, menaruh piringnya ke dapur. Tempat cucian piring. Dia kemudian berjalan lagi ke sofa dan berbaring…

"*moan*" Ashley menguap, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"kau sudah ngantuk kah?" Tanya Tom "bentar, aku selesaikan makanku dulu"

"Kau ngantuk Ash? Aku siapkan dulu kamarnya ya" ucap Hitomi sambil bangkit

Ashley dan Tom sekarang berada di kamar kosong yang ditunjukan Hitomi. Di kamar itu hanya ada 1 kasur lebar, lemari, dan sebuah sofa.

Tom sekarang berganti pakaian dengan kaos dalam saja…

"Ash, kau mau tidur di kasur?" Tanya Tom "aku di sofa saja"

Ashley lalu terdiam sebentar…

"Tom…temani aku juga di kasur…"

"apa?! Tapi…" Tom merasa ragu-ragu

"kumohon" mohon Ashley

Tom lalu berpikir-pikir…

"okey" ngangguk Tom

Ashley lalu berbaring di kasur, dia lalu memeluk Tom yang berbaring di sebelahnya…

"dilihat dari caramu bertingkah, kayaknya kau masih ketakutan" ucap Tom "dan, ditambah tubuhmu yang bergetar melulu"

"setidaknya aku ngak sendirian" jawab Ashley yang tubuhnya bergemetaran

"kita semua takut Ash" ucap Tom memandang Ashley

Ashley dan Tom lalu saling bertatapan, mereka lalu tersenyum… Tom kemudian merangkul Ashley…

"selamat malam" ucap Tom

Tengah malam…

Ashley terbangun… dia menemukan Tom sudah tiada di sampingnya…

"Tom…?" panggil Ashley

Ashley lalu bangkit… dia kemudian memakai jaket putihnya… yang tergantung di lemari pakaian. Dia lalu mengambil headsetnya. Berusaha tenang, dia menyalakan lagu. Dengan headset sebelah terlepas…

_~OST - MY BLOODY VALENTINE 3D – PRODIGAL SON~_

Ashley lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia lalu turun ke lantai 1.

"Tom…?" Ashley tetap memanggil Tom

Ashley lalu merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di lantai… Dia lalu melihat kebawah…

"apa i…"

Belum Ashley selesai bicara, dia sudah terkejut… itu adalah darah. Seperti darah mayat seorang yang diseret. Darah itu mengarah menuju keluar rumah… Ashley lalu mengikuti kemana darah itu pergi. Dia lalu membuka pintu rumah. Hawa angin dingin berhembus di tubuhnya…

"wush…"

Ashley lalu tetap mengikuti kemana arah darah itu… dia lalu melihat, darah itu menuju ke mobil pickup Tom… Ashley dengan tubuh gemetaran… berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati mobil itu. Darah itu tertuju ke belakang mobil. Ada sebuah plastic putih besar penuh darah menutupi belakang mobil itu… Ashley lalu menyingkirkan plastic itu…

"…!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan… di balik plastic itu adalah Mayat Tom dan Hitomi. Kedua mayat tersebut dadanya bolong. Dengan jantung yang sudah tiada. Dan tentu saja, penuh darah dimana-mana…

"Tom!!! Hitomi!!!!" histeris Ashley

Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar…

"TARRRR!!!!"

Ketika cahaya kilat menyala dan menghilang. Mayat Tom dan Hitomi langsung hilang di mata Ashley. Seluruh darah pun menghilang. Plastik tadi juga menghilang…

"huh…?!"

Sepertinya Ashley mengkhayal… Hujan pun turun…tetapi… dia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya… cahaya kecil seperti cahaya senter pun terlihat menyinari kepala Ashley

"grrr…grrr…"

Ashley lalu menoleh, itu adalah penambang itu. Penambang itu kemudian mengayunkan pickaxe-nya ke Ashley…

"sret!!!"

Tetapi Ashley keburu menghindar. dia lalu berlari ke tempat lain. Penambang itu lalu mengejarnya… di tengah hujan…

Ashley lalu berlari ke suatu pohon, dia terkejut. Ada sebuah mayat laki-laki yang sepertinya baru dibunuh tergeletak tertidur di sandaran pohon. Mayat lelaki itu terlihat matanya berlubang menembus kepala belakang… Dia adalah penjaga malam. Sepertinya mayat tak berdosa itu dihabisi oleh penambang itu…

"astaga…!!!"

Penambang itu lalu muncul lagi, dia lalu mulai menyerang Ashley…

"sret!"

"sret!"

Ashley menendang tangan Penambang itu, penambang itu lalu kehilangan pegangan Pickaxe-nya. Ashley lalu langsung berlari… kembali ke dalam rumah Hitomi…

Ashley lalu langsung mengkunci pintu rumah… tiba-tiba seorang menghampirinya…

"Ashley!" panggil orang itu

"arghh!!!" Kaget Ashley

Itu ternyata Tom…

"Tom?!" histeris Ashley

"kau darimana?! Kenapa keluar hujan-hujan?!" Tanya Tom

Ashley lalu langsung memeluk Tom…

"Tom!!! Kau hidup!!!"

"Ashley?!"

"Penambang itu!!!" ucap Ashley sambil menunjuk keluar "dia...! dia membunuh lagi!!!"

Hitomi tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang belakang… Dia sepertnya habis dari kamar mandi…

"Ashley? Ada apa?" Tanya Hitomi

"Penambang itu" jawab Tom dingin

Mereka bertiga lalu keluar di tengah hujan… menghampiri Mayat yang ditemukan Ashley tadi… penjaga malam yang tergeletak di pohon. Ashley sudah membawa pistol tuk bersiaga…

"*gasp*" Hitomi sambil menutup mulutnya

"Brengsek!" kesal Tom

"aku pikir… dia…tidak main-main kali ini…" ucap Ashley "kenapa dia muncul dan membunuh orang-orang…"

Tom dan Hitomi lalu melihat Ashley

"Dia mengincar kita berdua…Tom" ucap Ashley "dia menginginkan kita berdua… tuk melampiaskan dendamnya…"

Hujan yang dingin disertai angin yang berhembus kencang. Menambah cekam dan suramnya di malam itu… Membuat tubuh Ashley, Hitomi dan Tom semakin ketakutan dan mengigil…

RABU 10 FEB 2010, Dini hari yang dingin sekitar jam 5 pagi… Hujan sudah berhenti…

Polisi kembali berdatangan… dan sekali lagi… Ashley, Tom dan Hitomi diamankan…

Roxas, dan Beberapa polisi senior lalu melihat mereka… Entah kenapa beberapa dari polisi senior itu tampak kesal sekali memandang Ashley dan Tom… Terdengar juga pembicaraan mereka…

"Harry Warden itu mengincar mereka!!! Gara-gara mereka penduduk kota ini jadi dibunuh!!!" bentak seorang polisi senior

"Harry Warden sudah tewas dibunuh Ashley 6 tahun lalu. Aku dan Pak Jim yang mengubur mayat Harry di tengah hutan!" ucap seorang polisi senior bernama Eli

"yeah, kita menguburnya" tambah polisi senior Eli

"Terus sekarang apa?" Tanya polisi senior yang ngamuk itu "Dia kembali!"

"Pak…!" ucap Roxas mau memanggil polisi senior yang mau ngamuk itu

Polisi senior itu tiba-tiba mendekati Tom dan Ashley. Dia lalu mengayunkan suatu pukulan ke Tom…

"Tbuakk!!!"

Tom lalu terhentak, semuanya kemudian menghampiri dan menahan Polisi yang ngamuk itu… Ashley lalu mendekati Tom…

"Pak?! Maksudnya apa bapak ini?!" Tanya Ashley kesal

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian!!!" bentak polisi yang ngamuk itu "Harry Warden menginginkan kalian!!!"

"Pak! Tenanglah!!!" tahan Roxas

"Sumpah!!! Dia akan membunuh kalian berdua!!!" bentak Polisi itu "KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT DIA KEMBALI!!! KALIAN YANG MEMBUNUH PENDUDUK KOTA INI!!!"

Tom lalu mulai mau memukul polisi tua itu, tetapi Ashley dan Hitomi menahannya

"APA?!" kesal Tom "KALIAN SEMUA JADI MAU MENYALAHKAN KITA KARENA KEJADIAN 6 TAHUN LALU!?!!" teriak Tom "BUKAN KITA YANG MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG INI!!!"

Ashley lalu tampak geram sekali, dia lalu keluar dari keributan itu sambil berkata

"Aku yang membunuhnya 6 tahun lalu…" ucap Ashley

"Ashley…?" panggil Hitomi

"Dan…bukan berarti…" ucap Ashley "Aku sudah tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama"

"Ashley…kau mau apa…?!" Tanya Roxas

Ashley lalu menatap polisi senior yang ngamuk itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Kau bilang kan, aku dan Tom yang mengakibatkan pembunuhan ini kembali?" Tanya Ashley "Ok, tapi kau ngak usah libatkan Tom" tegas Ashley "Biar aku yang membunuh kembali Pembunuh bangsat itu seperti 6 tahun lalu"

"Ashley… kau begitu tak mengubah apapun!" ucap Hitomi

"AKU HARUS APA HITOMI?!!" Teriak Ashley "SI KAI TUA ITU TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK ANJING MENYALAHKAN AKU. SEMUA ORANG MENYALAHKAN AKU! OKE!!! AKU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!!!" Teriak Ashley "AKU YANG AKAN MENCARI PENAMBANG ITU!!! SEKALIAN BIAR KUBAWA MAYATNYA DAN KUPERLIHATKAN KE KALIAN SEBAGAI BUKTI!!!!"

Ashley lalu pergi ke dalam rumah Hitomi. Dia lalu membanting pintu

"TBUAAAKKK!!!!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar Ashley mengamuk…

"Ashley…" panggil Hitomi "dia serius berkata seperti itu"

"Lihat… gara-gara kalian" ucap Tom memandang Roxas dengan polisi lainnya. Dia sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya

"hampiri dia Tom" perintah Roxas

Tom lalu menuruti Roxas, dia mengejar Ashley ke dalam rumah…

Ashley sekarang berada di kamar mandi… Dia menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin…

"aku…"

Ashley lalu menyentuh cermin itu… Dia lalu memukul cermin itu dengan tangannya…

"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TPANGGG!!!!!!!!!"

Serpihan cermin itu berserakan kemana-mana, melukai tangan kanan Ashley… Membuat pendarahan…

Tiba-tiba Tom muncul…

"Ashley" panggil Tom "Astaga…kau udah gila apa?!" Tanya Tom histeris melihat tangan Ashley yang penuh darah akibat luka memukul cermin. Jaket putihnya pun terlihat berdarah karena tangan kanan Ashley yang menyentuh jaketnya…

Ashley lalu menoleh…

"apa?" Tanya Ashley

Tom sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang ke Ashley…

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Tom" perintah Ashley

"Ash… aku…" ucap Tom

"Tolong Tom!" Ashley mulai mengkeraskan nadanya

"Kau bisa tidak ngak usah semosi itu?!" Tanya Tom dengan kesal

"Bagaimana aku ngak emosi?!" Tanya Ashley "Tolong, TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!!!"

"WELL, TAPI BUKAN KAMU SAJA YANG NGAK EMOSI BRENGSEK!!!" Teriak Tom "Kita berdua sekarang mengalami masalah ini bersama!!!" ucap Tom "kau egois Ash!!!"

Ashley terdiam… dia lalu memegang kepalanya yang seakan-akan tertusuk pisau… Migrain…

"Tom…maafkan aku…" keluh Ashley

"fuh…" Tom menghembuskan nafas berat "Maafkan aku juga" ucap Tom "teriak-teriak"

Ashley lalu duduk di pinggir bathtub di kamar mandi…

"entah kenapa, aku tak tahu apa-apa… Aku kembali ke kota ini karena…" Ashley tampak berat mau berkata "karena ingin mengenang masa lalu… tapi… kenapa malah ini yang harus kuterima…?"

Tom lalu duduk di sebelahnya, mendengarkan Ashley… mencoba mengerti

"aku kesini karena tambang itu" ucap Tom "aku ingin menjualnya… karena… masa lalu itu…" ucap Tom "dan… kenyataanya. Aku ingin mencari yang lain, terutama kamu"

Tom melihat Ashley yang lemas dan penuh dengan darah dia sendiri…

"Ayo, kita harus mengobati tanganmu" Ajak Tom bangkit memegang tangan kiri Ashley…

Tiba-tiba Polisi Eli dan Jim muncul…

"astaga… apa yang kau lakukan Ash?!" panic Polisi Jim melihat Ashley yang penuh darahnya sendiri

"tidak apa-apa…" ucap Ashley "aku kan baik-baik saja"

Polisi senior Eli dan Jim lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu ke Ashley dan Tom…

"Dimulai dari kalian berdua Tom dan Ash" ucap senior Jim "Sejak pembunuhan di hotel itu dan sekarang. Orang-orang mulai mencurigai kalian berdua"

"Harry Warden yang membunuh orang itu pak" tegas Tom "bukan kita!"

"aku mengerti" ucap senior Jim "dan kami tahu, Ashley yang membunuhnya 6 tahun lalu"

Semuanya lalu memandang Ashley…

"Aku tahu itu Tom" ucap senior Jim

"Terus sekarang apa? Kalian juga ingin menyalahkan kita?!" Tanya Tom

Polisi Senior Jim lalu terdiam sebentar

"aku berusaha melindungi kau Hanniger" ucap senior Jim "dan juga kau Nicholas" tegas Jim "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan meyakinkan publik untuk tidak mencurigai kalian"

Polisi senior Jim dan Eli pun pergi… meninggalkan Ashley dan Tom…

Di kamar…

Tom dan Ashley sekarang sedang mengobati tangan Ashley. Membalutnya dengan balutan…

"selesai" ucap Tom

Ashley lalu melihat tangan kanannya sekarang…

"aku seperti Mumi" ucap Ashley

Tom lalu mau tertawa mendengar Ashley. Mereka berdua lalu terbaring di kasur…

"kau tahu, aku masih ngantuk tidur tak nyenyak semalam" ucap Tom

"aku juga" ucap Ashley "kejadian ini benar-benar gila"

Tom lalu bangkit kembali

"hey, yang kau katakan tadi diluar sana main-main bukan?" Tanya Tom

"yang itu?" Tanya Ashley balik "aku serius" ucap Ashley "aku yang membunuhnya waktu itu. Kenapa sekarang aku musti takut tuk membunuhnya lagi?"

"bukan… maksudku menunjukkan mayatnya nanti ke semua orang sebagai bukti" ucap Tom

"oh"

Ashley lalu bangkit, dia mengganti jaket putih dia yang berlumuran darah dengan jumper hitam…

"huh?" Tanya Tom

"serius" dingin Ashley "aku bisa"

"well, jika kau bilang begitu. Kudukung" tersenyum Tom

"Hey…" panggil Ashley "kau ingat ketika kita mabuk?"

"kita…what?!" kaget Tom

"ketika kita bersama Lumina mabuk, dan aku menciummu. Aku mencium Lumina. Padahal nyatanya kau tidak mabuk, kau mau saja aku cium. Kenapa?" Tanya Ashley dengan nada sedikit goda

"well… kau…"

"katakan sejujurnya, Apa kau menyayangiku Tom?" Tanya Ashley

"apa-apaan sih!? Ingat masa itu!" wajah Tom memerah

Ashley lalu mau tertawa

"nah… tidak apa-apa" ucap Ashley "aku hanya berpikir, beruntung masih ada orang yang mencintaimu" pikir Ashley "daripada tidak sama sekali. Seharusnya kau menghargai orang yang masih mencintaimu itu. Walaupun dia apa kek, siapa kek…"

"jadi gimana?" Tanya Tom

"jadi ya tidak masalah kau menyayangiku" Ashley tersenyum "Dan jika orang bertanya ke kamu _Who Loves You_, mungkin aku akan menjawab duluan _I'll Think I Do_"

"Ternyata aku benar, itu makanya kau memeluku semalam kencang sekali!"

"lupa ya? Malam tadi tuh dingin. Aku sudah pake selimut masih saja kedinginan. Jadi ya kupeluk aja tubuhmu yang hangat kayak bantal itu" ejek Ashley "dan lagipula, apa hubungannya?"

Tom dan Ashley lalu tertawa… keras sekali…

[bersambung]


	3. Chapter 3

[CHAPTER 03]

Pagi hari…

Di kediaman Palmer… Roxas sekarang sudah kembali pulang… Yuki sekarang baru saja mau bergegas ke supermarket…

Roxas sekarang berada di kamar pribadinya, dia sedang mengamati rekaman video sexs tape kemarin. Yuki lalu mendatanginya…

"Roxas…" panggil Yuki

Ketika Yuki melihat monitor itu…

"Oh tuhan, maafkan aku menganggumu" ucap Yuki sambil mengelengkan kepalanya "tapi bisa ngak kau melakukan ini nanti saja?"

"Kamu pikir aku sedang melakukan apa Yuki?" Tanya Roxas "aku mengamati video ini"

"Sexs-nya?" Tanya Yuki lagi

"Tidak nyonya" tegas Roxas "Kau tidak tahu apa yang ditangkap rekaman ini"

Roxas lalu menyetel video itu, mengpause. Lalu meng-zoom. Di adegan sexs itu. Ada jendela kamar. Terlihat Tom dari luar jendela yang tak sengaja melihat wanita dan supir truk itu bersexs…

"lihat?"

Yuki lalu mengami video itu…

Sepertinya Roxas masih menaruh kecurigaan kepada Tom…

Yuki sekarang berada di supermarket… Dia bersama Rika yang membantunya. Yuki kedatangan Lumina yang sedang bingung…

Yuki sekarang berada di kasir, Lumina sedang duduk di suatu kursi

"Yuki…" keluh Lumina "aku dengar penjaga malam dekat perumahan ini tewas"

"yeah, Roxas baru saja mendatanginya tadi pagi" ucap Yuki "Ashley, Tom dan Hitomi kali ini ikut terlibat"

"huh…" lemes Lumina

"Berantem dengan Danielle?" Tanya Yuki

"yeah…" ucap Lumina "dia…keras kepala sekali…ngotot"

"mungkin…dia hanya peduli denganmu Lumina" ucap Yuki yang sambil bersandar di kasir

"aku tahu kok" tersenyum Lumina "hanya…kadang menyebalkan sekali"

"kali ini apa masalahnya?" Tanya Yuki

"sejak malam pertama kami… entah kenapa… aku sampai sekarang belum hamil" pikir Lumina "setelah aku cari tahu… ternyata…Danielle mandul"

"mandul?" kaget Yuki

"yeah… aku menemukan surat periksa dia ke dokter" ucap Lumina "dia langsung mengamuk ke aku… menyalahkan diriku"

"tapi…itu kan aneh?" heran Yuki "dia yang mandul. Kenapa kau yang disalahkan?"

"Entahlah" jawab Lumina, dia tampak mau menangis "mungkin…pernikahan kami itu salah Yuki" geleng Lumina "kita seharusnya tak bersama"

"yang ku tahu…" pikir Yuki "kau dulu menyukai Ashley… tetapi kau tak pernah mengutarkan isi hatimu" ucap Yuki "sekarang, dia muncul kembali… tetapi… kau sudah bersama lelaki lain… hanya berusaha tuk melupakannya…"

"salahku" ucap Lumina

"kring"

Bel seseorang pengunjung datang dari pintu masuk ke supermarket. Lumina dan Yuki lalu menoleh…

"ng…" gumam orang itu

Itu Tom…

"hai…semua…" sapa Tom

"hai Tom" sapa Yuki "Mana Ashley?"

"dia berpisah denganku di rumah Hitomi" jawab Tom

"ow…" keluh Yuki "jadi…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan seseorang…" ucap Tom

Tom lalu melihat Lumina, Lumina kemudian memandangnya juga…

Sekarang… di jembatan penyebrangan Kota Harmony…

Lumina dan Tom sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir jembatan…

"kau tahu, aku harusnya tak meninggalkan tambang itu seperti yang kulakukan" ucap Tom "aku kacau"

"itu sudah lama sekali" ucap Lumina

"yeah…" ucap Tom "aku dan Ashley saja yang sepertinya menghilang selama 6 tahun ini"

"Kau dulu pernah bilang bukan bahwa tambang itu sudah bagian dari hidupmu?" Tanya Lumina

"well, aku datang kesini bukan karena hal itu" jawab Tom

Tiba-tiba Lumina menghentikan langkahnya

"kau dan Ashley tidak tahu" tegas Lumina "betapa beratnya beban kita. Setiap pekerja yang bekerja disana, setiap orang yang mendatangi supermarket Yuki" ucap Lumina "seluruh orang yang berusaha demi tambang itu"

"itu bukan tanggung jawabku" ucap Tom

"ya, benar" jawab Lumina "kau dan Ashley melarikan diri 6 tahun lalu. Sementara orang lain yang malah membersihkan atas perbuatan yang kalian perbuat" tegas Lumina "kita semua bekerja sama Tom"

Tom berusaha mendengarkan Lumina…

"kau tak berpikir kah betapa pentingnya tambang itu bagi keluargamu?" Tanya Lumina "aku pikir tidak" geleng Lumina "kau dan Ashley hanya melarikan diri"

"aku tidak mengikutimu dengan yang lain selama 6 tahun"

"tidak?" Tanya Lumina, dia lalu mulai menoleh kesana kemari "aku menghadapinya"

"lagi?" Tanya Tom, dia lalu mulai berpikir "aku berharap aku bisa, tapi tidak" jawab Tom "aku kehilangan jalanku"

"Tom…" panggil Lumina "kau bisa kembali ke tempat itu dan menemukan kembali jalanmu" ucap Lumina "atau kau akan berlari terus dalam hidupmu…? Itu pilihanmu"

Lumina lalu meninggalkan Tom pergi…

"oh, btw…" tahan Lumina "mungkin sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini juga ke Ashley"

Lumina lalu pergi… Tom hendak memanggilnya… tetapi… terasa berat…

Tom sekarang mengendarai mobilnya ke tambang itu… terlihat para pekerja tambang sedang sibuk bekerja di tambang itu…

Tom lalu keluar mobil… dia baru melihat seorang Polisi pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya itu Polisi Roy…

"brrmm"

Suara mobil polisi yang pergi dari tempat itu…

Tom lalu berniat masuk ke dalam tambang, tiba-tiba seorang pekerja menghampirinya…

"Tom, kau ngapai disini?" Tanya pekerja itu

"aku ingin masuk kedalam" jawab Tom

"hey, tempat ini tak aman bung" peringat pekerja itu

"aku besar disini, jadi akan aman saja di tanganku" tegas Tom

Tom lalu dibawa masuk ke tambang itu… Dia sekarang sedang memakai baju penambang khusus di temani pekerja tadi. Sekarang Tom diantar ke tempat masuk ke dalam tambang itu dengan sebuah kendaraan kecil penambang tersebut

*DARI TADI TAMBANG MELULU, NGAK NGERTI. DIPACUL, DIAMBIL JANTUNGNYA, LALU MAYATNYA DIBUANG KE JURANG, LALU JANTUNGNYA DISIMPAN BUAT HARI VALENTINE TAHUN 2010*

"Ben! Temani dia kedalam!" ucap pekerja tadi ke seorang pekerja bernama Ben, yang akan menemani Tom ke dalam dengan kendaraan kecil penambang tersebut…

"Krek"

"zrrtt" suara kendaraan kecil itu berbunyi…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Tom dan Ben sampai di tempat tujuan Tom. Mereka lalu turun dari kendaraan kecil tersebut…

"jangan sentuh apapun" tegas Ben

Ben lalu mendekati sebuah telepon dekat situ. Dia lalu menelpon pekerja yang lain. Tom kemudian memperhatikan sekitar tempat itu. Dia lalu melihat sebuah mesin generator tua yang diisolasi dengan tiang dan pagar besi. Tom lalu mendekati tempat itu, Ben terlihat sibuk berbicara dan tak memperhatikan Tom...

Tom lalu perlahan-lahan mendekati mesin generator tua itu. Dia lalu mengamatinya…

"…"

Ketika dia menoleh kebelakang…

"grrr…grrr"

Penambang itu sudah dibelakangnya, dia lalu mencoba menebas Tom. Dan dia berhasil, tapi hanya melukai lengan Tom…

"cbrettt!!!"

Penambang itu lalu menendang Tom…

"TBUAAKKK!!!!"

Tom lalu terlempar ke dalam ruang generator itu. Penambang itu lalu mengkaitkan besi penutup itu dari luar sangat kuat. Sehingga Tom tak bisa keluar dari ruang generator itu.

Tom lalu berusaha bangkit, dia lalu mencari topi pekerja penambang yang tadi lepas dari kepalanya. Dia lalu menemukannya. Memakainya kembali. Dia lalu mencoba keluar dari ruang generator itu. Tetapi tak bisa, pintu tadi sudah tertutup rapat dari luar…

"Brengsek!!!" geram Tom

Tom lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, penambang tadi sudah tiada. Ketika dia menghadap kiri… tempat dia berjalan ke ruang generator tadi. Penambang itu sudah di depannya, menatapnya…

"grr…grrr…"

Penambang itu lalu menyalakan lampu topinya. Tom lalu berdiri perlahan-lahan. Penambang itu mengikutinya berdiri…

"grrr…grrr…"

Entah, Tom merasa penambang itu seperti memanggil namanya…

"To…mm..."

"huh…?!"

Tom tidak mengkhayal, jelas-jelas penambang itu memanggil namanya…. Tom mungkin tidak terlalu jelas mendengar suara penambang itu. Tetapi, dia sepertinya tahu…

Penambang itu lalu menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Ben yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan pekerja lain di telpon. Penambang itu kemudian mendekatinya… Tom Cuma bisa terdiam. Ben lalu menoleh kebelakang sambil agak kesilauan melihat lampu di topi penambang itu yang menyala masih terang…

"kau mau apa?" Tanya Ben

Penambang itu lalu mulai mengayunkan pickaxe-nya, Ben berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi malah tangan kiri dia yang mengenai Pickaxe tersebut…

"CPRATTT!!!"

"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Ben

Tom lalu berusaha keluar lagi dari ruang generator itu, dia juga ingin menyelamatkan Ben yang sekarang berhadapan dengan penambang itu. Tapi… usaha dia sia-sia…

Ben lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pickaxe penambang itu, memukul penambang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tetapi penambang itu keburu menghindar. Ben lalu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya, namun dia hanya dapat melukai lengan kiri penambang itu. Akhirnya, pickaxe itu berhasil didapatkan oleh Ben. Ben kemudian kembali memukul penambang itu. Dia lalu menjatuhkan penambang itu ke bawah. Dia lalu mulai menebas penambang itu, tetapi dia keburu menghindar. Dia lalu terus melakukannya, sampai penambang itu menahan pickaxenya dengan kakiknya. Dan…

"TBRETTT!!!"

Pickaxe itu terayun ke kepala Ben sendiri, dia lalu terjatuh. Penambang itu lalu langsung mencabut pickaxe yang menancap di kepalanya dengan darah yang bercipratan. Mengambilnya. Tom Cuma bisa terbeku melihatnya dari ruang generator, penambang itu lalu menatap Tom dari jauh…

"grrr…grrr…."

Penambang itu kemudian membacok dada Ben, beberapa kali…

"CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!!"

Tom lalu berusaha keluar lagi dari ruang generator itu, sudah jelas Penambang itu setelah menebas jantung Ben dia akan mengincar Tom…

"tbang!!!" suara pagar yang berbunyi dari ruang generator, Tom yang berusaha melarikan diri

Penambang itu terus membacok Ben, tepat di jantungnya…

"CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!! CPLAK!!!"

Tom tetap berusaha keras untuk keluar, demi hidupnya. Tetapi ketika dia melihat lagi. Penambang itu sudah keburu melarikan diri. Dia sudah tiada disitu. Pekerja yang lain kemudian muncul, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Ben yang sudah tewas di tanah… dengan luka bacok tepat di jantungnya…

"holy shit…" histeris suatu pekerja

"Hey! Hey!!!" panggil Tom

Semuanya lalu menoleh, melihat Tom sudah terkunci di dalam ruang generator itu.

"keluarkan aku!!!" mohon Tom

Semua pekerja itu lalu menghampiri Tom… Mereka lalu membuka pagar yang terkait itu. Ketika Tom keluar, seorang pekerja lalu langsung mendorongnya ke pagar sambil memegang kerahnya

"krakk!!!"

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Tanya pekerja itu "apa yang kau lakukan?!!"

Tom lalu mendorong pekerja itu

"Aku ngak melakukan apa-apa!!!" bantah Tom

Hening… semuanya terdiam… seluruh pekerja itu memandang Tom dengan tatapan aneh…Mencurigai bahwa Tom sendiri yang membunuh Ben…

RUMAH SAKIT HARMONY…

Lumina dan Yuki sekarang berada di rumah sakit… Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat membagikan cokelat valentine kepada beberapa orang disitu…

"hey Lumina, sumbangan valentine?" goda seorang petugas receptionist cowok

"nah, Cuma partisipasi mengrayakan valentine beberapa hari lagi" jawab Lumina

"valentine untuk semua" tambah Yuki sambil menyerahkan satu kotak cokelat ke seorang suster

Petugas receptionist cowok itu menerima cokelat dalam kotak hati bewarna merah itu yang diberikan Yuki. Yuki dan Lumina lalu menoleh ke sebuah kamar dekat situ. Di dalamnya terlihat ada Tom bersama ayahnya. Dan seorang suster yang mengobati luka di lengan kiri Tom…

"ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tom…" ucap ayahnya "setiap pembunuhan itu ada, kau pasti ada juga"

"Itu Harry Warden" jawab Tom

"Tom…?" heran Ayahnya

"dia menyerangku, lalu dia mendorongku ke dalam ruang generator. Dan dia mengkunciku, dan aku melihat dia membunuh Ben"

"kau ngak gila bukan?" Tanya ayahnya

"anjing, aku ngak gila ayah!" bantah Tom "aku tahu itu" ucap Tom "dia disana, dan mencoba membunuhku!" tegas Tom

"tuan, tolong relax sendikit tuan" ucap seorang suster yang mengobati luka lengan kiri Tom. Dia lalu selesai "ok, kau sudah selesai sekarang"

"terima kasih" ucap Tom sambil memegang lenganya yang terluka

Suster itu lalu pergi, Tom lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memakai bajunya kembali…

"kau benar melihat itu Tom…?" Tanya ayahnya

Tiba-tiba Lumina dan Yuki muncul…

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Lumina

Tom lalu melihatnya… Ayahnya lalu menjawab

"dia diserang" ucap Ayahnya

Lumina dan Yuki lalu jadi sedikit histeris

"oleh siapa?" Tanya Lumina

"ngak, bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Tom

"Harry Warden…" jawab Ayahnya sambil mau tertawa "yang terjadi di tambang itu"

Ayahnya lalu menjauh dari Tom dan Yuki, Lumina…

"Tom, kau ngapai di pertambangan? Tanya Yuki

"nah, Cuma ingin memeriksa keadaan disana" jawab Tom "dan berpikir, mungkin aku seharusnya tak menjual tambang itu"

Tiba-tiba Roxas muncul…

"bagaimana jika tidak?" Tanya Roxas menatap tajam ke Tom

"Roxas, maafkan aku jika kau tak menyukai aku dekat dengan Yuki" ucap Tom

Roxas lalu mengelap wajahnya… dia lalu memandang Tom melipat tangannya ke tubuhnya *lupa gerakan apa namanya, dipacul lagi. Dikirimkan kuntilanak. Tapi, kamarku sudah ada 2 penunggu…~*

"Harry Warden benar?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengangguk-ngangguk "dia menyerangmu…"

"yeah…"

"fakta sudah menunjukkan dia tewas dibunuh Ashley 6 tahun lalu bukan?" ucap Roxas "bagaimana orang bisa percaya dan tak melihat dia?"

"aku ngak tahu pak polisi" ucap Tom "tapi aku disana… dan jelas melihatnya…" jawab Tom "juga di hotel kemarin…"

"kau tahu Tom, kota ini menjadi ricuh kembali" ucap Roxas "sejak kembalinya kau dan Ashley" geram Roxas "aku akan akhiri itu sekarang… demi kota ini"

Tom dan Roxas lalu saling bertatap mata tajam… saling tak menyukai…

"kau ingin mengatakannya atau biar aku saja om?" Tanya Roxas

Roxas lalu melihat ayah Tom…

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Ayahnya tak mengerti

"okey, biar aku yang bilang" ucap Roxas "kau tahu, Ashley membunuh Harry… mungkin dia dikubur hidup-hidup tambang itu. Tetapi kenyataanya Polisi senior Eli dan Jim yang menguburnya di suatu tempat. Kau dan Ashley lalu menghilang, membiarkan tanggung jawab kalian berdua beralih ke orang lain" perjelas Roxas "tetapi ayahmu dan 2 polisi senior itu berusaha melindungi kalian… haha" Roxas mau tertawa "Kau juga terlibat kan om dalam proses penguburan itu?" Tanya Roxas "kau tahu tempatnya"

Semuanya lalu memandang ayah Tom…

"jadi…sekarang…?" Tanya ayahnya

"Lumina, Yuki. Kalian sebaiknya ikut" ucap Roxas "apa kalian sibuk?"

"tidak, aku ada waktu luang kok" geleng Lumina

"mungkin… aku sebaiknya ikut melihatnya" ucap Yuki "tetapi tunggu sebentar, aku dan Lumina masih ada urusan di rumah sakit ini"

"kalian sebaiknya mencoba mengkontak Hitomi, dia harus melihat ini juga" usul Roxas

"baiklah" ngangguk Lumina

"well, aku menunggu di luar rumah sakit" ucap ayah Tom "hampiri aku jika kalian sudah siap"

Ayah Tom, Lumina dan Yuki lalu pergi dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Roxas dan Tom sendirian…

"aku harus ke wc juga" ucap Tom sambil memakai jaketnya

Tom lalu pergi ke WC umum… meninggalkan Roxas sendirian di kamar…

Tom sekarang berada di depan WC Umum rumah sakit, namun… ada sesuatu yang membuat langkah dia berat ke wc itu…

"…"

Dia merasakan hawa seseorang… entahlah, hawa itu samar-samar… Terasa seperti Hawa Harry Warden. Tetapi Tom mungkin masih gugup dan ketakutan… sehingga membuat dia sedikit Paranoid. Tom lalu memberanikan diri ke dalam WC itu…

"…"

Dia lalu melihat seseorang sedang menatap dirinya di cermin wc memakai jaket jumper merah… namun orang itu tak asing lagi bagi Tom. Ketika orang itu menoleh, dia terkejut

"hah?!"

"Krek"

Itu Ashley, dia menjatuhkan sebuah kotak berisi tablet obat-obatan…Dia habis meminum obat itu…

"Tom…?" heran Ashley "ada apa…?"

Tom hanya memandang tablet obat-obat yang berjatuhan di lantai. Ashley dan Tom lalu memunguti tablet obat-obatan milik Ashley tersebut.

"obat apa ini?" Tanya Tom sambil memunguti tablet yang berjatuhan itu

"…" Ashley diam saja

Tom lalu meraih tempat obat itu, itu tertulis obat penenang…

"Kau sakit kah?" Tanya Tom

"Tom…bisa bicarakan ini nanti saja?" Tanya Ashley sambil memunguti beberapa obat itu dan memandang Tom

"kenapa nanti?" Tanya Tom lagi

Ashley lalu terdiam, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas lemes…

"aku pusing… stress akibat kejadian yang menimpa kita" jawab Ashley "pikiranku jadi kemana-mana…"

"aku mengerti" jawab Tom sambil memunguti tablet yang berjatuhan itu. Dia sambil tersenyum

Tom dan Ashley lalu bangkit, seluruh tablet itu sudah tersimpan kembali dalam tempat obat Ashley…

Roxas lalu muncul…

"ah…waktu yang tepat Ashley" ucap Roxas

"Roxas?"

"kau sebaiknya ikut kami juga" ujar Roxas

Ashley lalu menatap Tom dan Roxas… tak mengerti…

HUTAN KOTA HARMONY…

Roxas memanggil Polisi Roy dan Karin. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Sekarang, Senior Jim, Ayah Tom, Roxas, Roy, Karin, Tom, Ashley, Hitomi, Lumina dan Yuki sekarang berjalan menelusuri hutan. Pergi ke tempat dimana mayat Harry Warden dikubur…

"Roxas? Kau pikir melihat mayat Harry akan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini?" Tanya Karin

"tidak" jawab Roxas "ini evidensi supaya meyakinkan ke semua orang bahwa Harry itu sudah"

Semuanya terdiam… tak berkata apa-apa selama mereka menelusuri hutan…

"ini tempatnya" ucap polisi Roy

Di sekeliling tempat mayat itu, ada pagar kawat pembatas… Polisi Senior Eli dan ayah Tom lalu memperhatikan tempat itu. Ada tempat bekas gali… itu tempat dimana Harry Warden dikubur…

"atau mungkin… salah" ucap Roy

Terlihat… mayat Harry sudah tiada… bersih… jika ada pun, harusnya bangkai mayat tersebut masih ada…

"apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Roxas

"sepertinya ini binatang" ucap Polisi senior Jim "mereka sepertinya menghabisi bangkai-bangkai Harry"

"okey, sewaktu dia hidup dia masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan atau tidak?" Tanya Roxas

"dia dikubur disini" tegas ayah Tom "tepat disini. Tak ada tanda-tanda di hidup waktu itu"

Semuanya lalu terdiam lagi, Roxas lalu menatap Ashley… semuanya lalu ikut menatapnya

"aku membunuhnya…" ucap Ashley "6 tahun lalu… aku berusaha menyelamatkan Tom… menembak Harry 6 kali di tambang itu… tetapi… dia masih berdiri, karena itu aku lalu mengambil sebuah pickaxe lainnya dan membacoknya tepat di punggungnya… lalu melepaskannya…" ucap Ashley

"kalau begitu tidak mungkin kan dia masih bisa hidup?!" Tanya Polisi senior Jim

"yeah, dan kita TEPAT menguburnya disini" tegas ayah Tom

"kalau begitu kau yakin dia sudah tewas?" Tanya Roxas ke ayah Tom dan Polisi Senior Jim

Ayah Tom terdiam sebentar…

"tak ada cara dia bisa hidup lagi…"

Ashley lalu berkata…

"tembakan 6 kali… dan bacokan yang ku berikan…" ucap Ashley dengan nada pelan "entahlah, mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan hidup…"

"sial!!!" geram Roxas

Sepertinya…Harry Warden masih hidup… dia baru kembali sekarang… Roxas lalu mendekati polisi Jim…

"Aku mohon ke kalian berdua tuk memeriksa lagi tempat ini bapak-bapak" tegas Roxas "dan Karin, kamu tolong temani Lumina, Hitomi dan Yuki kembali pulang"

"baik Roxas" ngangguk Karin

"dan kau" Roxas menunjuk Tom "kembali ke kantor Polisi, ada hal yang musti kita bicarakan" tegas Roxas, dia lalu melihat Ashley juga "kau juga ikut Ashley. Kalian berdua suspect sekarang"

Hening…

Semuanya lalu bubar…

"ayo ibu-ibu, kita bubar" ajak Karin ke Lumina, Yuki dan Hitomi

Tom lalu mendekati Ashley, dia merangkulnya. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama…

Harry sepertinya masih hidup…

[BERSAMBUNG]


	4. Chapter 4

[CHAPTER 04]

Tom, Roxas Dan Ashley sekarang berada di kantor polisi. Mereka bertiga berada di ruang pemeriksaan…

"aku tidak membunuh Ben di pertambangan Roxas" ucap Tom yang sekarang duduk di meja

Roxas sekarang sedang mondar mandir, Ashley hanya mendengarkan mereka sambil lemes

"kau pikir aku melakukannya?" Tanya Tom "tapi aku tidak"

"santai…kawan" ucap Roxas "Ashley"

"yeah…?"

"tadi malam waktu kau terbangun, kau bersama Tom kan?" Tanya Roxas "kemana kau waktu itu Tom?"

"aku ke kamar mandi waktu itu" tegas Tom "Kau pikir aku juga yang membunuh penjaga malam itu?"

Roxas lalu melihat Ashley

"well, aku gimana gitu. Sepertinya aku bermimpi. Aku turun ke lantai bawah. Aku melihat sebuah bekas darah diseret keluar rumah…"

"mimpi?" Tanya Roxas "mimpi apa?"

"aku ngak tahu, tapi aku merasa itu benar-benar seperti kenyataan" jawab Ashley "aku mengikuti kemana darah itu pergi. Darah itu menuju ke mobil pickup Tom"

Roxas lalu menatap Tom lagi

"dengarkan… aku lalu melihat sebuah plastic yang menutupi bagasi belakang mobil Tom. Penuh darah. Aku membukanya…"

"lalu apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Roxas

"itu Tom…dan Hitomi… mereka sudah tewas" ucap Ashley "tetapi, aku sadar… sepertinya aku bermimpi atau mengigau…"

"lalu kau dikejar oleh penambang itu" tambah Roxas

Roxas sepertinya makin mencurigai Tom… kemana Tom waktu Ashley terbangun dari tidurnya tadi malam? Apa benar dia ke kamar mandi?

"jadi" Roxas sambil menghembuskan nafas lesu "kenapa kau kembali ke kota?"

"kau sudah tahu mengapa"

"tidak" geleng Roxas "yang kutahu kau ingin menjual tambang itu"

"aku tidak jadi menjual tambang itu"

"Dan kau Ash, kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Roxas melihat Ashley

"mengenang masa lalu… dan menyelesaikan apa yang kumulai" ucap Ashley "itu saja"

"aku juga memutuskan tuk tinggal" tegas Tom

Roxas lalu mulai menatap tajam Tom lagi… Ashley sudah merasa suasana semakin panas…

"kau tahu dia selalu menyelesaikannya untukmu" Tom berusaha menganti topic… dengan maksud sedikit mencela

"oh..!" Roxas mau tertawa "tuhanku… kau bilang apa kepadaku?" Tanya Roxas mulai geram

"Yuki… dia…"

Tiba-tiba Roxas langsung memukul Tom…

"buakkk!!!!"

Dia lalu mendorong meja dan langsung membabi buta Tom…

"PERSETAN KAU!!!" Teriak Roxas sambil hendak memukul Tom

"Here We Go Again…" gerutu Ashley yang diam saja

Terjadi sedikit keributan disitu, Roxas menghantam Tom… tiba-tiba polisi Roy muncul, berusaha melerai mereka

"KAU PEMBUNUHNYA!!!" Teriak Roxas "KAU YANG MEMBUNUH DI PERTAMBANGAN ITU!"

"Pak Roxas, tenang!!!" Polisi Roy menahan Roxas "saksi mata bilang, Tom terjebak di kurungan generator pas mereka disana" perjelas pak Roy "seseorang pasti sudah berada di bawah sana"

"huh…" Roxas menghembuskan nafas lemas "bagus…"

Roxas lalu pergi…

"BANGSAT!!!" teriak Roxas lagi

Tom sekarang sedang keluar kantor polisi… bersama Ashley dan Ayah Tom

"hm… mungkin Roxas memukulmu demi kebaikanmu Tom" ucap Ayahnya

"dia berpikir aku membunuhnya tetapi tidak" tegas Tom "seseorang pasti dibawah sana"

"Harry" Ayahnya mau tertawa "menurutmu bagaimana Ash?"

"ngak tahu" jawab Ashley "Tom, Om… saya duluan" ucap Ashley

"baiklah, sampai jumpa" sapa ayah Tom

"hati-hati" ucap Tom

Ashley lalu pergi, berjalan ke mobilnya dimana dia parkir….

"kasihan dia" ucap ayah Tom melihat Ashley "dia anak baik-baik. Berusaha menyelamatkanmu 6 tahun lalu"

"well" gerutu Tom "mungkin sebaiknya aku mengikuti cara dia juga, mencari siapa pembunuhnya"

Tom sambil berjalan ke mobilnya diikuti ayahnya

"Tom, tapi jika Harry. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Tanya ayahnya

"ngak tahu, mungkin dia ingin menyelesaikan apa yang dia perbuat 6 tahun lalu" tegas Tom

"jika aku menjadi kamu aku lari saja dari kota ini Tom" ucap ayahnya

"tidak, aku ngak lari lagi kali ini" tegas Tom "aku lelah, aku mau istirahat"

Tom lalu berjalan ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya melihat Tom pergi…

MALAM HARI…

Kantor gedung berlantai 7 dimana Danielle bekerja…

Di lantai 5. Danielle sekarang lembur… dia kerja sendirian malam ini… dia tampak stress sekali…

"fyuh…"

Cahaya lampu yang menyala hanya di tempatnya pula…

"huh…" gerutu Danielle "mana Lumina lagi…?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul… itu Lumina…

"Danielle…" keluh Lumina, dia sambil membawa suatu kresek berisi makanan…

Di atap gedung…

"kau kemana saja?" Tanya Danielle geram

"well…aku…" keluh Lumina

"kau pergi bersama mereka bukan!?" Tanya Danielle "Lumina… aku sudah bilang berapa kali. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan hal semacam itu!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TAK TERLIBAT DANIELLE?!" bentak Lumina "6 tahun lalu… aku bersama mereka… jelas sudah aku tuh pasti terlibat!" tegas Lumina "pembunuhan 6 tahun lalu!"

Danielle terdiam…

"kau… memilihku atau mereka?" Tanya Danielle

Lumina lalu terdiam juga… dia lalu berpikir…

"mungkin… mungkin pernikahan ini salah Danielle" ucap Lumina

Danielle terkejut… mengerti apa maksud Lumina…

"sepertinya… salah melakukan ini" ucap Lumina

"Lumina, apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Tanya Danielle memegang lengan Lumina

"lepaskan Danielle" ucap Lumina melepaskan diri dari Danielle "aku ngak tahu, tapi… besok hari. Aku meminta cerai" tegas Lumina

"Tidak Lumina" tegas Danielle "aku tidak akan menceraikanmu"

"Danielle! Mengerti!" tegas Lumina "hubungan kita sudah kandas, kau mau begini terus?!"

"baiklah Lumina… aku akan berusaha… berusaha berubah" ucap Danielle meyakinkan Lumina

"terlambat" ucap Lumina "aku sudah bulat Danielle" tegas Lumina

Lumina lalu pergi dari situ… meninggalkan Danielle… dia bergegas ke lantai bawah… Danielle sepertinya semakin stress… dia mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya

"BRENGSEK!!!!"

Tiada siapa-siapa disitu… tetapi Danielle merasakan sesuatu…

"grrr…grrr…"

Ketika Danielle menoleh, penambang itu muncul dari pintu masuk ke lantai bawah… dia sambil memegang pickaxe tersebut…

"sial…"

Danielle lalu melangkah mundur… Penambang itu mendekatinya perlahan-lahan…

"kau mau apa?!" teriak Danielle

"grr…grrr…"

Penambang itu lalu semakin mendekati Danielle, Danielle udah di ujung sisi gedung… terlihat curamnya dan tingginya lantai 7 ke lantai bawah…

"huh…!"

Danielle lalu menoleh lagi… Penambang itu sudah berada di depannya…

"tpak…"

Tetapi dia menjatuhkan pickaxe tersebut ke lantai. Sekarang dia tidak bersenjatakan apa-apa… Namun jelas, penambang itu masih akan melakukan sesuatu ke Danielle…

Di lantai bawah gedung… Lumina sudah berada di bawah… tiba-tiba muncul Hitomi…

"Lumina" panggil Hitomi

"oh hai Hitomi" sapa Lumina

"kau…dimarahi lagi kah?" Tanya Hitomi

"yeah" ucap Lumina "biasa…tapi aku sudah minta cerai. Keputusanku bulat sudah"

"well, itu pilihanmu. Aku hargai kok" tersenyum Hitomi

"GEDEBUAK!!!!"

Suara benturan terjatuh terdengar keras dan menyakitkan sekali dekat mereka… ketika mereka berdua sadar… itu adalah seseorang…

"*gasp*" Hitomi terkejut dan histeris

"astaga…" keluh Lumina sampai terjatuh

Itu Danielle… dia terjatuh dari lantai 7… darah pun keluaran dari tubuhnya…

"oh tuhan…!!! Astaga…!!!" Lumina jadi ketakutan sekali

Danielle terlihat sambil memegang sesuatu… itu sebuah kotak cokelat berbentuk hati merah yang seperti Roxas dapatkan kemarin juga di kantor polisi… Tetapi… Danielle tak menunjukkan luka lain seperti ditusuk ataupun dibacok…

Hitomi lalu meraih kotak cokelat berbentuk hati merah itu…

"ini…"

Hitomi lalu membuka isi kotak cokelat itu, dan ternyata itu hanya berisi cokelat lezat biasa… dengan surat tanpa diketahui siapa pengirimnya…

"Happy Valentine's Day" Hitomi membaca surat itu

Hitomi lalu menatap Lumina… Lumina sudah sangat ketakutan sekali terkejut dan melihat Danielle yang muncul dan langsung tewas begitu saja…

KAMIS 11 FEB 2010 pagi hari

Polisi kembali berdatangan bersama petugas lainnya… mengamankan Lumina dan Hitomi… Roxas dan polisi Karin berada disana…

"…" Lumina diam saja…

Polisi Karin lalu menghampiri mereka…

"ibu, anda sudah siap berbicara?" Tanya polisi Karin

"entahlah" jawab Lumina

"tidak apa-apa jika ibu belum siap. Tapi kami butuh pernyataan dari ibu secepat mungkin" ucap Polisi Karin

Roxas lalu muncul…

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Roxas

"tidak…" jawab Hitomi "kami tidak apa-apa Roxas"

"apa kalian…" Roxas sambil memperagakan sesuatu "kalian tahu kan?"

"tidak, kami tidak dikejar penambang itu" geleng Hitomi menjawab pertanyaan Roxas "yang kutahu, Lumina baru keluar dari gedung itu. Dan aku menghampirinya. Dan…"

Mereka lalu terdiam… Roxas dan Karin lalu menjauhi Lumina dan Hitomi…

"menurutmu apakah ini perbuatan penambang itu lagi?" Tanya Roxas

"aku tidak tahu pak, tetapi jika penambang itu. Kenapa dia tak memberi luka apapun?" Tanya Karin "biasanya kan dia pasti melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu ke korbannya"

Lumina lalu muncul menghampiri Roxas dan Karin…

"mungkin…mungkin dia bunuh diri" ucap Lumina "setelah aku meminta cerai semalam"

"kau minta cerai?" kaget Roxas

"yeah" ngangguk Lumina "aku sudah tak tahan bersamanya"

"itu aneh… kalian baru berapa minggu menikah…" keluh Karin

Roxas lalu menatap Karin…

"oh! Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku nyonya silverman" keluh Karin

"tidak apa-apa Karin" tersenyum Lumina

"Lumina, tapi jika dia bunuh diri…" ucap Roxas sambil mengambil sesuatu "kenapa dia sambil membawa ini?"

Roxas menunjukkan kotak cokelat berbentuk hati yang bersama Danielle ketika dia jatuh tadi malam…

"aku…aku ngak tahu!" geleng Lumina

"jika begitu, menurutku ini masih perbuatan penambang tersebut" ucap Roxas "ini… pembunuhan"

Danielle memang dibunuh… tetapi… siapa sih sebenarnya penambang yang membunuh Danielle itu? Yang juga membunuh korban sebelumnya? Atau… Pembunuh itu tidak sendirian…?

Taman kota…

Ashley sekarang berada di tempat itu. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di suatu meja makan. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu di laptopnya… sepertinya sedang mengetik. Dia sambil mendengarkan lagu juga dari headsetnya…

"fyuh…"

Ashley sambil menghembuskan nafas rokok… benar. Dia sambil merokok…

"sret"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul… meraih rokok yang dipegang Ashley…

"huh?" Ashley menoleh

"aku sudah katakan tuk berhenti" tegas orang itu sambil membuang rokok Ashley

Itu Tom…

"Tom" kaget Ashley

Tom lalu duduk di depan Ashley…

"apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Tom penasaran

Tom lalu melihat ke laptop itu, itu adalah sebuah kisah… kisah yang diangkat dari pengalaman Ashley, Tom dan yang lain…

"aku tiada kerjaan" ucap Ashley "tetapi… setidaknya, aku musti selesaikan ini"

"benar-benar mirip" Tom mau tertawa

Kisah itu dari sejak mereka 6 tahun lalu, sampai sekarang… di terror oleh pembunuh tersebut…

"tetapi bagaimana akhirnya jika kita semua masih diterror?" Tanya Tom

"entahlah" geleng Ashley "jika begitu… mungkin kisah ini akan lebih panjang lagi" jawab Ashley "atau gantung jika aku sampai ikut tewas"

Tom terdiam mendengar Ashley…

"kita semua musti menyelesaikan ini" ucap Ashley "selesaikan apa yang kita mulai. Sekarang, aku tak akan lari lagi"

"aku juga" ucap Tom sambil tersenyum

Malam hari…

Tom sekarang berada di tambang miliknya. Di depan pintu masuk menuju ke dalam tambang tersebut…

"krak…" suara pintu masuk ke dalam tambang yang dibuka Tom

"huf…"

Tom sambil membawa senter… dia hendak memasuki ke dalam tambang tersebut… tetapi…

"…"

Tom tampak ragu dan gugup sekali. Tubuhnya bergetaran… Dia lalu menutup kembali pintu masuk ke tambang itu. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhi tambang itu. Tetapi…dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya…

"ehm…"

Dia lalu melihat seseorang, sepertinya orang itu adalah penambang itu. Soalnya dia terlihat memakai topi penambang yang diatasnya ada senter. Dia terlihat dari kejauhan atas gunung hutan. Tepat di dekat tambang Tom berada sekarang. Penambang itu lalu pergi ke dalam hutan. Tom lalu mengikutinya…

Sesampai di hutan, Tom kehilangan jejak penambang tersebut. Tetapi dia melihat sebuah rumah tua kosong. Yeah, dia tahu. Itu adalah rumah tua bekas ayah Roxas…

"…"

Tom kemudian memasuki rumah itu melalui pintu belakang rumah. Dikarenakan pintu depan terkunci rapat.

"krek…" suara pintu belakang rumah yang dibuka Tom perlahan-lahan

Tom lalu memasuki rumah, dia lalu melihat sesuatu tergeletak di meja makan dapur…

Di sebuah restoran tempat Hitomi bekerja…

Hitomi bekerja sampai jam 10 malam, tetapi karena hari ini dia piket. Dia musti membersihkan sisa-sisa yang lain dulu bersama teman kerja-nya… Kaya

Hitomi dan temannya sekarang berada di dapur restoran yang besar dan lengkap … mereka sekarang sedang mengepel lantai

"Hitomi-chan, kau masih saja bekerja ya" ucap Kaya "padahal kau sudah berapa kali melihat mayat tewas tergeletak di depanmu"

"well, walaupun keadaan apapun. Aku berusaha untuk tetap beraktivitas" ucap Hitomi

"kau wanita yang kuat huh?" kagum Kaya

Hitomi tersenyum… tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang masuk ke dalam restoran dari luar dapur…

"itu pasti Erick" ucap Kaya "biasa, dia selalu ceroboh"

"well, hampiri dia coba" mohon Hitomi

Kaya lalu ke depan, menghampiri Erick… Hitomi sekarang sendirian di dapur. Kembali mengepel lantai. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itu teriakan Kaya…

"astaga!" kaget Hitomi

Hitomi kemudian langsung menghampiri ke depan, terlihat Penambang itu baru saja membunuh Kaya dengan cara membacok kepalanya. Dia lalu melepaskan pickaxe itu dari kepala Kaya. Darah pun bermuncratan dan Kaya langsung tergeletak di suatu kursi meja…

"KYAAAA!!!" Teriak Hitomi histeris ketakutan

Penambang itu lalu melihat Hitomi, dia kemudian mengejarnya dengan pickaxe yang berlumuran darah. Hitomi lalu berlari kembali ke dapur.

"grr…grrr…"

Penambang itu lalu mengikuti Hitomi ke dapur, tiba-tiba Hitomi langsung membanting pintu dapur yang terbuat dari besi itu dan mengenai penambang itu

"TPANGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Urggh!!!" geram Hitomi habis membanting pintu dapur kuat sekali

Penambang itu sedikit lengah, Hitomi lalu berlari lagi. Penambang itu lalu mengejarnya lagi. Hitomi lalu meraih dan melempar suatu botol kecap… tetapi penambang itu berhasil menghindar.

"TPRANG!!!" Suara botol kecap pecah

"grrr…grrr…"

Hitomi lalu melempar suatu panci…

"TPANG!!!"

Panci itu menancap di pickaxe penambang tersebut. Penambang itu melepaskan panci itu dari pickaxe-nya. Hitomi lalu kembali berlari. Dia lalu berusaha keluar lewat pintu belakang…

"krek-krek-krek!" usaha Hitomi membuka pintu itu

Tetapi pintu tersebut dikunci dari luar…

"siall!!!"

Hitomi lalu mengambil sebuah pisau…

Penambang itu lalu kembali mengejar Hitomi, tetapi dia kehilangan jejak Hitomi. Hitomi sudah tiada dimana-mana…

persembunyian Hitomi…

Hitomi bersembunyi di suatu tempat sempit. Dia sambil menutup mulutnya. Ada lubang kecil yang bisa melihat keluar tempat persembunyian Hitomi tersebut.

"huff…!!!" Hitomi tampak panic sekali, dia ketakutan…

Penambang itu terlihat melewati dia di luar… tak menyadari keberadaan Hitomi disitu… Hitomi bersembunyi di suatu kulkas pendingin besar yang bisa menampung seseorang disitu…

"huf…!" Hitomi berusaha menahan nafasnya sambil memegang pisau itu…

Penambang itu lalu kesana kemari… Tiba-tiba Hitomi menjatuhkan sesuatu…

"sret… kring…!"

Kaki Hitomi tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas… Membuat Penambang itu terpancing ke persembunyian Hitomi…

"ungg!!!"

Penambang itu lalu melihat Hitomi dari luar lubang kecil itu. Dia lalu menunjukkan pickaxe itu ke Hitomi…

"brengsek…!!!"

Penambang itu lalu mulai mengayunkan pickaxe itu, tetapi…

"TDORRR!!!"

Suatu peluru melayang. Walaupun tak mengenai penambang itu.

"jangan bergerak!!!" tegas seseorang

Itu Polisi Karin, dia muncul dari pintu belakang dapur… Karin lalu meluncurkan peluru lagi dari pistol yang dia pegang…

"TBANG! BANG BANG!!!"

Tetapi penambang itu keburu melarikan diri melewati pintu masuk ke dapur tadi. Tiada satupun peluru yang berhasil mengenai penambang tersebut. Penambang itu belum sempat membunuh Hitomi di dalam kulkas. Karin lalu langsung menghampirinya. Lalu membukanya…

Hitomi keluar dengan panic sekali sambil menodongkan Karin pisau…

"KYAAA!!!" teriak Hitomi

"Mba! Mba!!! Tenang mba!!!" mohon Karin "saya polisi!!!"

"astaga…" Hitomi sambil menghembuskan nafas lega ketakutan, mengira hidupnya sudah akan berakhir sebentar lagi "dimana dia?!"

"dia lari" ucap Karin "ayo kita ikuti!"

Hitomi dan Karin lalu berjalan ke depan. Tetapi penambang itu sudah tiada. Yang ada tinggalah mayat Kaya yang dibunuh oleh penambang itu tergeletak di kursi meja…

"oh tuhan…"

Karin dan Hitomi lalu mendekati mayat Kaya tersebut

"Kaya…astaga…" Hitomi histeris sambil menutup mulutnya, dia juga mau menangis...

Satu nyawa melayang lagi malam ini… malam sebelum Valentine tiba…

Tengah malam…

Ashley sekarang berada di kota, sendirian saja… sepi dan hening… Dia baru saja dari suatu tempat…

"…"

Tubuh Ashley bergetaran, tetapi dia tetap berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket miliknya tersebut.

"…aku…"

Diam-diam Ashley sudah bersenjatakan pistol… Ashley merasakan dia seperti diikuti. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang. Dia lalu melihat seseorang dekat lampu jalanan dari kejauhan…

"astaga…"

Itu adalah penambang tersebut. Sambil membawa pickaxe yang berlumuran darah… Ashley lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya

"kau pikir aku sudah tak bisa membunuhmu Harry…!?" tanya Ashley "aku masih bisa…! Tepat seperti 6 tahun lalu…!" geram Ashley

Penambang itu lalu mendekati Ashley, Ashley lalu melepaskan peluru…

"TBANG!!!"

Tetapi lepas, Ashley lalu kembali menembakan pistol…

"TBANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!"

Seluruh peluru yang dia tembakan tiada yang mengenai Penambang tersebut…

"brengsek!!!"

Ashley membuang pistolnya, dia lalu berlari… Penambang itu mengejarnya dengan cepat sekali.

"sial!!!"

Di depan mata, Ashley sudah menemukan mobilnya. Dia lalu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Penambang tersebut lalu melemparkan pickaxe itu ke arahnya…

"whuss…!!!"

Tetapi…

"tbrakkk!!!" suara kaca pecah akibat pickaxe yang dilemparkan penambang tersebut

Ketika Ashley membuka matanya, pickaxe itu tepat di depan matanya. Sedikit lagi hampir mengenai matanya…

"Arghh!!!" kaget Ashley sambil memundurkan dirinya dari pickaxe yang menancap di kaca mobilnya tersebut "brengsek…!"

Ashley lalu menyalakan mobil, membiarkan pickaxe yang dilempar penambang tersebut menancap di kaca depan mobilnya dan meninggalkan penambang tersebut…

Keesokan harinya…

JUMAT 12 FEB 2012 pagi hari

Di kantor polisi, sudah ada Roxas, Roy, Hitomi dan Karin. Roxas dan Roy tampak sibuk sekali… mereka juga mencari-cari keberadaan Ayah Tom. Karena Ayah Tom juga menghilang…

Tiba-tiba muncul Yuki… dia sambil membawakan makanan untuk Roxas… Dia lalu melihat sebuah foto dan kertas-kertas di dinding. Foto mayat wanita kemarin, foto supir truk kemarin, foto jantung yang di dapatkan Roxas kemarin, dan foto Tom…

Roxas lalu menghampiri Yuki…

"Yuki…" panggil Roxas yang wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali

"Aku bawakan kau makanan" ucap Yuki sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong makanan

Yuki lalu melihat Hitomi yang tampak pucat. Dia bersama Karin yang menemaninya…

"aku… aku sedih tentang Hitomi…" ucap Yuki

"Yuki, kau lihat Tom?" Tanya Roxas

"tidak" geleng Yuki "lusa kemarin saja setelah dia menghampiri pergi ke supermarket"

"Kita kehilangan jejaknya, dan ayahnya menghilang" ucap Roxas "ini bukan permainan Yuki. Penduduk tewas dan Tom sudah jelas dia tersangka utama pembunuhan ini" tegas Roxas

"Aku benar tidak melihat…"

Sebelum Yuki selesai berbicara, Roxas langsung menghentakan tangannya ke suatu meja

"BANGSAT!!!!" teriak Roxas

"BRUK!!!"

"oh tuhan!!!" kaget Yuki

Semuanya lalu memperhatikan mereka… Roxas lalu memegang kepalanya. Dia terlihat stress berat…

"maafkan aku Yuki…" ucap Roxas "maafkan aku"

Yuki diam saja… Tiba-tiba Roy memanggil Roxas

"pak, pak Roxas"

"ya" jawab Roxas

"Kita menemukan Ayah Tom" ucap Roy

Mereka lalu saling bertatapan…

"Karin" panggil Roxas "Hitomi"

"ya pak?" jawab Karin

"aku mau kau tolong jaga Hitomi" ucap Roxas "dan Hitomi. Maafkan aku, tetapi sebaiknya kau tetap bersama Karin" Roxas sambil melihat Hitomi

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Hitomi "aku merasa di rumah pun tak aman"

Mereka sepakat. Hitomi akan mengikuti Karin demi nyawa Hitomi.

"sampai jumpa" ucap Roxas ke Yuki

Roxas dan Roy lalu pergi…

Di sebuah hutan dekat kota Harmony…

Mayat Ayah Tom tergeletak di sebuah hutan dengan luka bacok di kepalanya. Juga jantungnya. Jantungnya sudah menghilang. Mayat tersebut sudah busuk dan dikerumuni lalat-lalat. Jelas dia dibunuh oleh penambang itu malam tadi juga…

Di sekitar tempat itu sudah dikasih pembatas garis polisi. Beberapa polisi sudah mengamankan tempat itu…

"huh…" Roy menghembuskan nafas lemes sambil bertepuk pinggang "apa yang kau pikir?" Tanya Roy ke Roxas yang disebelahnya

"hanya orang yang sudah tak asing tahu tempat ini" ucap Roxas

Mereka berdua lalu memandang sekeliling hutan tersebut…

"aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku ada firasat buruk" pikir Roxas "hubungi Lumina, kirim Karin bersama Hitomi tuk mengamankan rumahnya" ucap Roxas "dan cari Tom Hanniger, dia sudah masuk daftar tersangka utama"

Roxas lalu kembali memeriksa mayat itu, Roy melihatnya…

[Bersambung]


	5. Chapter 5

[CHAPTER 05]

Malam hari, di supermarket tempat Yuki bekerja…

Yuki sekarang sedang membersihkan tempat itu sendirian bersama Rika. Mereka berdua disuruh Roxas untuk cepat pulang…

"Rika, bisa kau tolong aku? Taruh rinso-rinso ini di tempatnya" ucap Rika

"okey…" jawab Rika sambil menaruh kain pel dia ke baskom yang penuh air pel. Dia habis mengepel lantai

Rika lalu melakukan yang disuruh Yuki…

"terima kasih" Ucap Yuki sambil memperhatikan barang-barang terletak disitu

"Hey, bagaimana Roxas waktu itu bersamamu?" Tanya Rika

"waktu kapan?" Tanya Yuki balik

"ketika…Harry Warden hendak membunuh kalian semua" ucap Rika

"itu waktu valentine 6 tahun lalu" jawab Yuki "Roxas masih melindungiku, tugas dia sebagai kakakku"

"tapi…dia tidak seperti itu lagi Yuki…" ucap Rika

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang memasuki supermarket

"tzam!"

Yuki dan Rika pun terkejut… kenyataanya supermarket sudah tutup…

"kau sudah mengkunci pintu depan bukan?" Tanya Yuki ke Rika

"ya" jawab Rika sepatah

Yuki dan Rika lalu berjalan ke pintu supermarket depan, tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi…

"Halo, toko sudah tutup" ucap Yuki dengan nada nyaring

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut lagi

"Gretak-gretak"

Yuki lalu menoleh…

"Halo?!" ucap Yuki

Sepertinya sudah jelas, ada orang yang diam-diam masuk ke dalam supermarket…

Yuki dan Rika lalu berjalan lagi ke sisi tempat lain… terlihat ada banyak barang-barang khas valentine disitu dan poster-poster bentuk hati merah. Mereka lalu kembali…

Terlihat seseorang tampak memperhatikan mereka, tetapi Yuki dan Rika tak menyadarinya. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan ke sisi tempat lain…

"Tzammm!!!"

"*gasp*" serentak Yuki dan Rika, nafas mereka tampak berat sekali

"kau tunggu disini" tegas Yuki sambil berjalan

"tunggu" geleng Rika mengikutinya, sepertinya Rika sudah mulai takut. Dia memegang tangan Yuki

Seseorang melewati sisi tempat lain dalam kegelapan…

"aku kadang penakut" ucap Rika

Mereka lalu berjalan dimana terdapat berderet kulkas dingin disertai lampu putih. Itu tempat dimana makanan-makanan dingin dan makanan awet

"tiada siapa-siapa disini Yuki" jawab Rika

"JKLEK!!"

Seseorang mematikan aliran listrik, cahaya yang menyala sekarang hanyalah cahaya dari kulkas dingin tersebut…

"astaga!" kaget Rika sambil menjatuhkan barang pecah belah

"tprangg!!!"

Rika lalu terjatuh, Yuki lalu membantunya bangkit

"ayo Rika, kita keluar saja dari tempat ini" ajak Yuki

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke sisi lain… dan tebak…

"grrr…grrrr"

Penambang itu sudah di depan mereka dengan pickaxe-nya. Juga lampu senter dari topi penambang itu…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Rika

"Oh Tuhan!!!" kaget Yuki

Mereka lalu berlari, penambang itu lalu mengejarnya. Yuki berlari ke sisi lain. Sedangkan Rika berlari ke kantor belakang…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" teriak Rika

Penambang itu mengejar Yuki, penambang itu lalu mengayunkan pickaxe-nya

"TPRANGG!!!"

Tapi lepas, pickaxe itu malah mengenai kulkas pendingin dekat situ. Penambang itu lalu meraih Yuki, dia lalu membantingnya ke kulkas pendingin itu

"TPRANGGG!!!!"

"Huh huh!!!" nafas Yuki terengah-engah

Penambang itu lalu mulai mengayunkan pickaxe itu. Tetapi Yuki keburu mengambil suatu daging alot besar dari kulkas tersebut dan memukulnya ke wajah penambang itu

"TPANGGG!!!!!"

Yuki lalu berlari secepat mungkin, dia akhirnya berlari ke kantor belakang. Penambang itu lalu mengejarnya kembali…

"grr…grrrr…"

Ketika hendak sampai ke pintu menuju ke kantor belakang, Yuki terjatuh. Tiba-tiba dari samping muncul kain pel melayang mengenai wajah Penambang tersebut…

"TBUAKKK!!!!"

Itu Rika, Rika lalu memukul-mukul kembali penambang itu dengan kain pel

"Tbuak!!! Buak!!!!"

Tetapi Penambang itu lalu memegang kain pel Rika, dan memotongnya menjadi dua. Rika lalu kembali berlari bersama Yuki ke pintu masuk menuju Kantor. Rika lalu menjatuhkan sebuah barang-barang, berniat tuk menghalangi penambang tersebut…

Mereka lalu berada di dalam corridor penuh barang-barang yang masih terdapat dalam kotak. Di ujung corridor ada pintu ke kantor.

"Rika! Ayo cepat!!!" gemetaran Yuki

Mereka lalu menoleh kebelakang, penambang itu masih mengejar mereka…

"anjing!!!" geram Yuki

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Rika sambil berlari

Mereka lalu berhasil ke dalam kantor tersebut, Yuki lalu mengkunci pintu. Penambang itu lalu berada diluar. Dia lalu berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan cara mempaculnya

"KRAK!!!"

"Astaga!!!" kaget Yuki

Pickaxe itu hampir mengenai kepala Yuki yang sekarang berusaha mengkunci pintu.

"oh tuhan…!!!" Rika sambil bernafas terngah-engah

"Rika! Bantu aku!!!" ujar Yuki sambil berusaha mendorong suatu lemari kecil besi

Rika lalu mendekati Yuki, dan mereka kemudian menjatuhkan lemari kecil besi itu dekat pintu. Berusaha menahan pintu tersebut

"BUAKK!!!"

"Krak!!!"

Karena pintu kantor itu hanya terbuat dari kayu, penambang itu mempacul-pacul pintu kayu tersebut…

Rika dan Yuki lalu mendorong suatu meja lagi, membantu menganjal pintu tersebut.

"krak!!!"

"Rika! Coba keluar lewat jendela belakang! Cepat!!!"

Di ruangan itu, ada jendela kecil. Tetapi terkunci rapat oleh sebuah gembok.

"AKU NGAK BISA MEMBUKANNYA!!!" Panik Rika

"cari kuncinya di laci meja sini!!!" panic Yuki sambil berusaha menahan pintu itu dengan meja tersebut.

Rika lalu mencari kunci tersebut, Yuki kemudian meraih sebuah telepon. Dia memanggil bantuan

"halo?! Siapa saja?!! Tolong kirimkan bantuan!!! Harry Warden menyerang supermarket!!!!" ucap Yuki panic di telepon

Rika lalu menemukan kunci tersebut. Tetapi ada banyak kunci yang digantung. Dia lalu langsung berusaha membuka jendela tersebut. Sementara itu penambang tersebut terus mempacul pintu tersebut…

"KRAK!!! KRAK!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AKU NGAK BISA MEMBUKANYA!!!!" Panik Rika

Pintu itu sudah mulai jebol seluruhnya. Namun akhirnya Rika berhasil membuka gembok jendela. Dia lalu membukanya…

Yuki kemudian tak kuasa lagi menahan meja lagi dia lalu membantu Rika keluar melewati jendela

"ayo! Ayo cepat!"

"KRAK!!! KRAK!!!!"

Penambang itu lalu melihat Yuki dan Rika… Penambang itu lalu menghilang…

"kemana penambang itu?!" Tanya Rika yang tubuhnya sudah setengah keluar jendela

"astaga!!!" panic Yuki "cepat kembali ke dalam! Cepat!!!"

"grrr…grrr!!!"

Penambang itu sudah diluar, menarik Rika…

"Oh Brengsek!!!!" kaget Rika tubuhnya sudah ditarik dari luar "TOLONGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Rika

Penambang itu menarik Rika, Yuki berusaha menariknya lagi

"RIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Yuki

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Rika

Tetapi sia-sia, kekuatan penambang itu lebih kuat. Rika lalu ditarik keluar… Yuki lalu langsung terpojok…

"Rika…hu..hu…" Nafas Yuki terengah-engah…

Hening…

Yuki lalu berusaha melihat keluar jendela kembali… perlahan-lahan…

"srek…"

"srek…"

Tetapi penambang itu muncul kembali dari jendela, dia lalu langsung mengayunkan pickaxe itu. Tetapi pickaxe itu menyangkut di baju Yuki…

"krek!!!" suara baju Yuki yang mulai sobek

Penambang itu lalu berusaha menarik Yuki. Tetapi Tidak berhasil, pickaxe itu kembali tanpa apapun. Hanya baju Yuki kancingnya sobek. Dan tangan Yuki tergores pickaxe tersebut…

"KARGHHH!!!" Yuki teriak kesakitan

Yuki lalu terjatuh, dia lalu mendekati suatu tombol. Itu tombol emergency…

"TOET TOET TOET TOET!!!!!!!!!" Suara bunyi emergency

Yuki menoleh, penambang itu sudah menghilang kembali…

Bunyi emergency itu masih berbunyi, Yuki sekarang berlari ke depan supermarket…

Ketika di depan pintu, muncul Roxas. Yuki lalu langsung membuka pintu dan menghampirinya sambil panic…

"Aku bersamamu! Aku bersamamu!!!" tegas Roxas sambil berusaha menenangkan Yuki

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!!!" Yuki memanggil nama Roxas berkali-kali dengan panic

"Yuki!!!" panggil Roxas dengan nada panic sambil menahannya "Dimana Rika…?! Rika?!"

"Rika dibelakang!!!!" jawab Yuki

Roxas lalu berniat memeriksanya, dia melepaskan genggaman Yuki

"okey! Okey! Yuki! Tetap dibelakangku okey!?"

Tetapi Yuki masih panic dan ketakutan sekali…

"Yuki, Yuki!!! YUKI!!!" keras Roxas "tetapi dibelakangku! Mengerti?!"

"yeah…yeah!" jawab Yuki dengan nafas berat sekali

Roxas lalu menyiapkan pistolnya… Yuki lalu mengikutinya dari belakang, dia sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Mereka berdua lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan ke belakang supermarket…

Suasana mencekam dan sunyi terasa sekali disitu…

"Roxas…!!!" Yuki sambil memegang Roxas

Mereka sekarang sampai dimana jendela kantor belakang tadi, tempat Rika ditarik oleh penambang tersebut. Di dekat jendela itu ada tempat sampah hijau…

Roxas lalu melihatnya, tetapi tak ada siapa-siapa disitu…

"Yuki…?"

"apa?" Tanya Yuki sambil mendekati Roxas, dia lalu terkejut. Tak ada siapa-siapa di situ.

Tetapi… mereka mencium bau darah dan mayat. Ketika mereka melihat kebawah, ada bekas darah diseret. Dan itu tepat menuju ke dalam tempat sampah tersebut…

Roxas dan Yuki lalu menatap ke tempat sampah hijau itu…

"tetap dibelakangku Yuki…" ucap Roxas

Roxas lalu membuka tutup tempat sampah hijau itu, dia tak melihat apapun. Terkecuali sebuah bungkus hitam besar misterius… dari situ dimana bau darah dan mayat itu tercium…

Roxas lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan…

"krek…"

Dan keluarlah… mayat Rika… dadanya berlubang. Darah dimana-mana… Terlihat juga jantungnya sudah dicongkel di depannya.

"Oh tuhan…!" Roxas terkejut melihatnya

"apa?!" kaget Yuki

Ketika Yuki melihatnya, dia langsung terkejut. Tak tahan dan langsung berbalik…

Roxas lalu melihat sesuatu di balik tutup sampah itu, itu tulisan darah… tertulis

BE MINE 4 EVER

Beserta tanda hati dengan tulisan darah

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Polisi dan petugas lain pun berdatangan ke tempat itu. Sekarang Yuki duduk di mobil ambulance. Tangan dia sambil diobati oleh seorang petugas disitu. Petugas itu lalu selesai dengan tugasnya, Roxas lalu menghampirinya…

"kau akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut"

"lalu, kau mengejarnya?" Tanya Yuki

Roxas lalu menghembuskan nafas lemas…

"semua orang terlibat dengan pertambangan tersebut" ucap Roxas "seperti 6 tahun lalu"

"Rika tidak" ucap Yuki

Roxas terdiam…Yuki lalu berkata lagi

"mungkin pembunuhnya hanya mengincarmu" ucap Yuki

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Roxas

"aku ngak buta Roxas" geleng Yuki

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, Roxas lalu menyuruh petugas itu tuk membawa Yuki ke rumah sakit…

"bawa dia" ucap Roxas

Petugas tadi lalu mengajak Yuki ke dalam mobil ambulance. Mobil Ambulance lalu pergi…

Roxas lalu menoleh kebelakang, Polisi Roy menatapnya…

Di depan rumah Silverman…

Sekarang, ada mobil polisi. Di dalamnya ada Karin beserta Hitomi…

"Karin, kenapa kita tidak langsung menghampirinya saja?" Tanya Hitomi

"tahan mba, kita tak bisa langsung menyerbunya" keluh Karin "Lagipula, saya ditugaskan untuk mengamati situasi saja"

"oh…maafkan saya. Saya Cuma panic…" keluh Hitomi

Mereka lalu mendengar suara radio… terdengar berita Yuki dan Rika. Rika tewas…

"oh tuhan…" keluh Hitomi "ini sudah mulai gila…"

Di dalam rumah kediaman Silverman

Lumina sekarang sedang menonton televise di ruang keluarga, dia sepertinya masih agak stress gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Di belakang ruang keluarga ada ruang tempat mesin cuci. Dan ada pintu menuju keluar… Pembantunya, Ella tampak sedang sibuk mencui pakaian…

"Nyonya, istrahatlah" ucap Pembantu Ella

Tetapi Lumina diam saja, dia tak mendengarkan Ella… Ella akhirnya kembali bekerja, dia lalu keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia muncul kembali dengan sambil membawa beberapa pakaian yang baru saja dijemur.

"krek" suara pintu

"…" Lumina diam saja

Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang lagi dari pintu itu, itu adalah penambang itu. Penambang itu lalu melihat Lumina dari belakang

"grrr…grrr"

Namun, penambang itu tak menghampirinya, dia malah menghampiri pembantunya Ella. Ella sekarang sedang sibuk memasuki pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci. Penambang itu lalu menyalakan lampu di topi kepalanya...

"…grr…"

Ella lalu menoleh, penambang itu lalu langsung menebasnya…

"TBRETTT!!!!"

Penambang itu lalu kembali ke ruangan keluarga dimana Lumina tadi menonton televise. Entah apa yang habis dilakukan penambang itu setelah membunuh Ella. Ketika berada di ruangan itu, Lumina sudah tidak ada dimana-mana…

Di luar rumah…

Di mobil polisi Karin dan Hitomi. Mereka berdua sekarang masih berjaga-jaga…

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang mendengarkan siaran radio…

"semua siaran radio memberitakan kasus pembunuhan di kota ini" ucap Hitomi

"…huh…" Karin hanya menghembuskan nafas lesu

Seseorang tampak mengamati mereka dari luar, dia lalu langsung menghampiri mobil polisi Karin…

"dap!"

Suara tangan orang itu memegang kaca mobil samping Karin

"Astaga!!!" kaget Karin

Itu polisi senior Jim… Dia sudah sambil membawa pistol. Dia lalu meminta Hitomi dan Karin keluar mobil…

"Dia berada disini, dalam rumah ini" ucap Polisi senior Jim

Hitomi dan Karin pun bersiaga. Karin lalu memberikan sebuah Hitomi pistol

"tetap ikuti aku, dan tolong pegang ini" tegas Karin sambil memberikan Hitomi sebuah pistol

"…" Hitomi terdiam

"peganglah, jika kau melihat dia. Tembak"

Akhirnya, Hitomi meraih pistol yang diberikan Karin…

"baiklah"

Mereka bertiga sekarang berjalan ke pintu depan masuk rumah…

"Pak Jim, sebaiknya anda menjaga-jaga di luar rumah" usul Karin "biar aku dan Hitomi masuk kedalam"

"baik" ngangguk Pak Jim

Karin dan Hitomi lalu dengan bersiaga dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam rumah…

Pak Jim lalu berjalan ke samping rumah… Dia lalu melihat sesuatu menyala-nyala di balik pagar beton kecil pembatas rumah Silverman…

Karin dan Hitomi sekarang sampai di ruang keluarga… mereka lalu mendengar suara televise yang bising dan nyaring sekali…

"…"

"matikan sajalah" ucap Hitomi dengan nada pelan

Karin lalu mengambil remote televise yang terletak di meja kecil depan televise. Dia lalu mematikannya…

"cklek"

"srek"

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara orang mendekati mereka dari balik sofa… Mereka berdua lalu langsung mengarahkan pistol itu ke sofa…

"…!!!"

Seseorang itu lalu menampakkan dirinya. Itu Lumina…

"Hitomi?!" kaget Lumina

"Oh, Lumina…!" ucap Hitomi

Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan… Lumina habis bersembunyi dari kejaran penambang tersebut sepertinya…

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Hitomi ke Lumina

"tapi…pembantuku…" keluh Lumina

Lumina lalu menatap ke ruang mesin cuci… Hitomi dan Karin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya juga ke ruang mesin cuci yang dekat dengan ruang keluarga mereka berada. Terdengar suara mesin cuci yang ribut dan bising sekali…

"duk duk duk duk!!!"

"tetap disini" ucap Karin, walaupun dia tampak gugup juga

Karin lalu berjalan ke ruang mesin cuci…

Di luar samping rumah…

Pak Jim sekarang sedang mendekati sesuatu yang menyala dari balik pagar kecil beton tersebut… ketika dia melihatnya, itu adalah topi penambang tersebut. Cahayanya masih menyala…

"…huh…" heran Pak Jim

Pak Jim lalu menoleh kebelakang, tiada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri…

Karin sekarang melihat sesuatu, ada darah bercipratan muncul dari dalam mesin cuci yang nyala dan berisik tersebut…

"duk duk duk duk duk!!!" suara mesin cuci yang ribut tersebut

Karin lalu perlahan-lahan memegang tutup mesin cuci itu, dia lalu membukanya…

"duk"

Mesin cuci itu terhenti, bersamaan muncul mayat pembantu yang dibunuh Penambang itu dari dalam mesin cuci. Wajahnya penuh darah dan luka bacok…

"ARGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Karin "JIM!!! MASUKLAH SEKARANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lumina dan Hitomi langsung menghampiri Karin, bersiaga…

Pak Jim yang berada di luar…

Pak Jim mendengar teriakan Karin, hendak masuk kedalam… Tetapi penambang itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Penambang itu lalu menusukan pickaxe-nya dari bawah. Menembus dagu Pak Jim… darah bermuncratan…

"BRETTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"URGHh!!!!" Kesakitan Pak Jim

Pak Jim lalu memegang Pickaxe itu, berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dagunya yang menembus mulutnya. Tetapi penambang itu menariknya juga…

"ggr…grr…"

Namun, apa daya. Penambang itu jauh lebih kuat. Dia lalu menarik Pickaxe itu. Membuat dagu sampai mulut Pak Jim terputus dan terlempar besertai darah… Pak Jim pun terjatuh… Tewas…

Di suatu tempat di perkotaan Harmony…

Di sebuah gang kumuh… Ada mobil Tom disitu. Tom sekarang berada di mobilnya, dia baru saja menutup teleponnya. Dia baru menjawab panggilan dari seseorang…

"…"

Tom lalu berpikir sejenak… dia lalu memanggil seseorang lewat handphone-nya…

Di rumah sakit…

Terlihat Yuki baru saja selesai berobat, sekarang dia di meja receptionist. Handphone dia berbunyi… dia lalu mengangkatnya…

"halo…?"

Itu Tom…

"Yuki?" panggil Tom dalam telepon, "Ini Tom. Kau dimana?"

"aku di rumah sakit…" keluh Yuki

"ada apa? Kau ok?" Tanya Tom

"Dugaan kau dan Ashley benar…" keluh Yuki "Harry Warden kembali…. Dia mencoba membunuhku"

"kau lihat wajahnya?" Tanya Tom

"hanya sebuah topeng masker gas Tom" jawab Yuki

"Yuki, mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi itu sepertinya bukan Harry" ujar Tom

"kau…bilang apa…?" Yuki jadi mulai gugup

"tapi…kau percaya aku?" Tanya Tom

"Tom…"

"Kau percaya aku?" Tanya Tom lagi…

Yuki lalu terdiam sebentar… dia lalu menjawab…

"Ok…"

"Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu Yuki" ucap Tom

"Tom, aku harus kembali pulang…" keluh Yuki

"tidak apa-apa, nanti biar aku yang mengantarmu balik" ucap Tom

Tom sekarang berniat menjemput Yuki yang berada di rumah sakit…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Roxas sekarang berada di rumah sakit, berniat menjemput Yuki… Tetapi Yuki tak ada dimana-mana. Dia lalu bertanya ke receptionist…

"Mba, kau lihat Yuki?" Tanya Roxas tergesa-gesa

"tadi dia baru keluar" ucap mba penjaga receptionist

"huh?!" kaget Roxas

"10 Menit lalu, dia pergi bersama si Tom Hanniger"

Roxas lalu terdiam… tiba-tiba walkie talkie dia berbunyi… itu dari Roy…

"Pak Roxas!"

"yeah…?!"

"aku dapat sebuah laporan tentang Tom Hanniger" ucap Pak Roy dalam walkie talkie "kau mungkin harus mendengarnya…"

[bersambung]


	6. Final Chapter

[FINAL CHAPTER]

Di sebuah jalan raya…

Tom sekarang mau membawa Yuki ke suatu tempat… Entah kemana. Tetapi sekarang Tom membawa Yuki dengan mobilnya…

"…" Yuki diam saja

Tom lalu melihatnya… dia lalu berkata…

"Kau tahu di depan sini rumah ayah kau dan Roxas yang tua bukan?" Tanya Tom

"aku tahu" jawab Yuki "yeah, kita sekarang lagi mau menjual tempat itu juga"

"kau akhir-akhir ini ada datang kesana?" Tanya Tom

"tidak" jawab Yuki sambil mengelengkan kepala

Tom lalu mulai berkata lagi…

"Kakakmu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Yuki" ucap Tom

"maksudmu apa?" Tanya Yuki lagi tak mengerti

"Aku bilang dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua pembunuhan ini"

"Itu gila Tom" bantah Yuki

Tiba-tiba handphone Yuki berbunyi… Dia lalu mengangkatnya…

"halo" jawab Yuki

Itu Roxas… dia mengejar mobil Tom dengan mobil polisi… walaupun tampaknya tertinggal jauh sekali…

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Roxas "Dia bersamamu bukan?"

"ya" jawab Yuki dengan nada pelan

"Yuki…dengarkan aku… kau harus cepat keluar dari mobil itu sekarang juga…" ucap Roxas

"aku tak yakin dengan maksudmu…" ucap Yuki

"Tom ternyata setelah 6 tahun lalu dia positif mengalami gangguan jiwa selama 3 tahun Yuki" tegas Roxas "Dia tadi hampir membunuh Lumina!"

Yuki menjadi histeris, dia juga bingung. Harus percaya dengan siapa…

"Yuki…" panggil Roxas "Aku tahu aku akhir-akhir bertingkah mengerikan kepadamu Yuki, kau boleh membenciku. Maafkan aku. Tapi tolong segera keluar dan menjauh dari Tom…" ucap Roxas "Keluar, dan menjauh dari Tom…sekarang juga…!"

Yuki lalu menutup telepon… Roxas pun juga… Roxas tampak sangat khawatir saat ini…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuki sudah menemukan alasan bagus tuk keluar dari mobil…

"Aku harus pulang Tom, ibuku menyuruhku" tegas Yuki

Tom lalu melihat Yuki…

"itu bukan ibumu" ucap Tom "itu Roxas bukan?"

"Ibuku marah Tom, aku harus pulang" tegas Yuki

"Kau percaya aku tidak?" Tanya Tom

"Bawa pulang aku sekarang" Tegas Yuki

"brengsek!!!" geram Tom sambil memukul setiran mobil "Yuki, kau harus melihatnya Yuki…"

"Tom, kau mulai membuatku takut Tom!" ucap Yuki

"Roxas ingin membuatmu berpikir aku yang melakukannya" tegas Tom "aku ngak akan biarkan hal itu. Tidak akan…ngak akan…"

Yuki terdiam…

"Sial!!!" teriak Tom

Beberapa menit kemudian… Tom dan Yuki sudah mendekati kawasan dekat pertambangan Hanniger dan dimana letak rumah lama ayah Roxas berada…

Yuki lalu terdiam, dia tiba-tiba langsung membabi buta ke Tom dengan ikut memegang Setir. Mencoba dan memaksa agar Tom berputar arah…

"Yuki!!! Apa Yang kau lakukan Yuki!!!???" teriak Tom

Mobil pun berjalan dengan tidak teratur. Sampai mobil itu berjalan ke tepi jalan dan menabrak suatu pohon

"Oh sial!!!" kaget Tom

"TBUAAAKKKK!!!!" suara mobil tertabrak

"TPRANGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" suara kaca mobil pecah

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuki sadarkan diri duluan. Tom masih pingsan di dalam mobil. Dia lalu keluar dari mobil secepatnya…

Yuki lalu berlari menuju ke hutan, hutan dimana yang sudah masuk dalam kawasan pertambangan Hanniger…

Tom lalu sadarkan diri, dia lalu mencoba keluar dari mobil lewat pintunya. Tapi tidak bisa, dia lalu keluar lewat pintu Yuki… dia sambil merintih kesakitan karena sebagian tubuhnya mengenai serpihan kaca mobil yang pecah akibat tertabrak…

"arghh…!!!"

Tom akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mobil… dia sambil berteriak kesakitan sambil terbaring ke tanah…

"Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Di hutan

Sekarang Yuki berjalan di dalam hutan, dia menoleh kebelakang. Mendengar suara Tom berteriak dari kejauhan…

"huff…huff…"

Yuki lalu berjalan kembali ke depan, dia lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dan menelpon Roxas…

Roxas sekarang masih dalam perjalanan mengejar Tom dan Yuki…

"halo?" jawab Roxas "kau dimana?"

"Roxas?!" Tanya Yuki "aku menabrakan mobil, sekarang aku dekat kawasan pertambangan"

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Roxas

"mungkin" jawab Yuki

"okey…" keluh Roxas "pergilah ke tempat rumah lama ayah kita" ucap Roxas "kau masih ingat kan dimana?"

"aku tahu" jawab Yuki

"bersembunyilah" jawab Roxas "aku memanggil Karin, Hitomi, Lumina, dan Ashley juga" ucap Roxas "untuk ada apa-apa, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana"

"okey" jawab Yuki

Yuki lalu menutup handphonenya, dia tampak takut dan panic sekali sambil menoleh kesana kemari.

Yuki sekarang sudah di depan rumah lama ayahnya…

Dia lalu berjalan ke teras depan, dia melihat sebuah kunci depan tersembunyi dibalik sofa. Dia mengambilnya, dan dengan cepat membuka pintu depan…

"Krek" suara pintu depan terbuka

Yuki lalu masuk, dia lalu menutupnya kembali. Dia lalu mendorong suatu lemari ke pintu itu. Untuk mengganjalnya…

"srett!!!" suara lemari terdorong

Yuki lalu berbalik, dia mulai sedikit tenang. Tetapi dia memperhatikan sesuatu di meja. Itu adalah sebuah kotak hati dengan sebuah surat…

Yuki lalu perlahan-lahan meraihnya… dan melihat isi surat tersebut…

"BE MINE 4 EVER"

Dia lalu terkejut… dia kemudian melihat surat lainnya…

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY"

Yg pertama, tulisan itu ditemukan juga di balik tong sampah dimana mayat Rika terbungkus.

Yg kedua, tulisan dan surat itu sama percis dengan surat dimana Danielle tewas akibat jatuh dari lantai 6…

Dia sepertinya mulai menyadari sesuatu, dia lalu melihat sebuah kotak berbentuk hati warna merah. Dia lalu membuka kotaknya itu dan isinya…

JANTUNG MANUSIA…

Yuki lalu kepikiran kata-kata Tom yang baru diucapkan di mobil tadi…

~ _"Roxas ingin membuatmu berpikir aku yang melakukannya" tegas Tom_

Yuki lalu terkejut, dia lalu melempar kotak cokelat isi jantung itu… Dia lalu berlari ke dapur belakang. Mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan dan senjata…

"kresek kretak!!!" suara bising yang dibuat Yuki

Yuki lalu membuka suatu lemari, muncul 5 biji kotak hati bewarna merah kosong terjatuh…

Yuki akhirnya berpikir… selama ini… Pembunuhnya adalah Roxas…

"oh tuhan…" keluh Yuki

"krek…" suara pintu belakang terbuka

Seseorang membuka pintu belakang…

"grrr…grrr…"

Itu adalah penambang itu… Yuki lalu menoleh kebelakang…

"Roxas…"

Tiba-tiba penambang itu mengeluarkan pickaxe-nya dan mulai menyerang Yuki. Tetapi Yuki menunduk, Pickaxe itu menancap di lemari kayu dapur tersebut…

"BRUKKK!!!"

Penambang itu lalu berusaha menarik pickaxe yang menancap itu, Tetapi Yuki bangkit dan berusaha merebutnya juga. Penambang itu lalu menamparnya

"TPLAKKK!!!"

"arghh!!!" Yuki kesakitan

Yuki terlempar, dia lalu melihat suatu panci. Dia lalu mengambil dan memukulnya ke penambang tersebut…

"TPANNNNGGGG!!!" *tpanggg tuh kayak suara lonceng*

Yuki lalu berlari, dia lalu berusaha keluar lewat pintu depan. Tetapi pintu depan sudah dia ganjal dengan lemari. Dia lalu menoleh ke kanan. Dia lalu melihat jendela. Tetapi jendela itu sudah dilapisi kayu tua dari luar. Dia lalu mengambil lampu meja tua dekat situ. Mencoba menghancurkan kayu yang menghalangnya

"tbuak!!! Tbuak!!!"

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil…

"TPRANGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tapi sayang, penambang itu keburu mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengejarnya. Yuki kemudian melempar dia dengan lampu meja tua itu…

"BUKKKK! KRAKKK!!!!"

Yuki lalu berhasil kabur lewat jendela… Penambang itu lalu melihatnya. Yuki lalu berlari ke hutan kembali… dia sekarang ngak tahu harus kemana terkecuali pertambangan Hanniger… karena sudah tak jauh disitu…

Dan… Penambang itu mengejarnya… tetapi… apakah itu benar Roxas? Dia masih misterius…

Pertambangan Hanniger…

Yuki mau tak mau berlari ke dalam pertambangan, dia sekarang mencoba masuk melalui suatu pintu. Tetapi pintu itu terkunci…

"krek krek krek!!!" suara pintu yang mau dibuka Yuki

Terlihat bayangan penambang itu sudah dekat dengan Yuki, Yuki akhirnya mengambil jalan lain dan pergi dari tempat itu…

Di sebuah tempat…

Yuki sekarang memasuki tempat itu… dan jackpot. Dia sepertinya kena sial, itu tempat dimana banyak sekali tergantung kaos seragam penambang yang disertai topi dengan lampu senter diatasnya. Seragam itu tergantung dimana-mana. Yuki lalu menoleh kesana kemari…. Tiba-tiba handphonennya berbunyi

"kringg!!!"

"ASTAGA!!!" Yuki terkejut

Yuki terkejut, dia lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat telepon itu sambil mencari celah untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu…

"halo…?!" jawab Yuki

"Yuki, ini kita!!!" ucap yang lain

Itu ternyata Hitomi, dia bersama Lumina dan Karin… mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan ke tambang juga…

"Astaga…Hitomi…!!!" kaget Yuki

"Yuki, kami sekarang mau kesana Yuki!" ucap Hitomi "kau bagaimana?!"

"aku entahlah…" jawab Yuki sambil masih mencari celah keluar, tetapi dia bingung sekali dengan banyak baju seragam penambang yang bergelantungan…

"Yuki, kita sepertinya tahu siapa pembunuhnya…" keluh Hitomi "walaupun aku sendiri sebenarnya tak percaya ini…"

"siapa?!!" Tanya Yuki

"dia adalah…"

"grrr…grrrr"

Ketika Hitomi hendak menyebutkan nama pembunuh yang memakai seragam penambang itu. Penambang itu sudah muncul di hadapan Yuki. Dia lalu menjatuhkan handphonenya sebelum sempat Hitomi menyebutkan nama pembunuh tersebut. Dia lalu berlari… Beruntunglah penambang itu juga kebingungan dengan banyak sekali baju penambang yang bergelantungan…

Yuki sekarang berlari ke corridor menuju ke dalam tambang…

Dia lalu mengambil sebuah senter yang terdapat di dinding dekat pintu masuk ke tambang. Senter penerangan khusus pekerja di tempat itu. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam…

Penamabang misterius itu masih saja mengejarnya… ke dalam tambang juga…

"grrr…grrrr"

Yuki sekarang berada di pusat dalam tambang tersebut, dia lalu bersembunyi. Tahu penambang itu masih mengejarnya…

"klek" suara senter yang dimatikan Yuki

Yuki lalu berusaha tenang. Dia lalu meraih sebuah sekop di dekatnya. Ketika penambang itu sudah di dekatnya. Dia baru membabi buta.

"huh….huh…" suara nafas Yuki yang terengah-engah

Seseorang muncul, dia sambil membawa lampu senter dan sorot sepertinya. Terlihat cahaya muncul bergerak kemana-mana…

Orang itu mulai mendekati Yuki, Yuki lalu langsung membabi buta… Dia lalu memukul orang itu dekan sekop…

"Uhhh!!!"

"TBUAAKKK!!!!"

"Aouch!!!" kesakitan orang itu sambil menjatuhkan sebuah pistol

Ketika dilihat, orang itu adalah Roxas. Yuki lalu meraih pistol yang dipegang Roxas tadi…

"Yuki… apa yang kau lakukan…?!" Tanya Roxas

"aku menemukan hatimu" ucap Yuki sambil menodongkan pistol ke kakaknya sendiri, Roxas

"hati…apa…?" Tanya Roxas tak mengerti

"aku menemukan hati valentine anjingmu!!!" keras Yuki

"maksudmu… apa?" Roxas tak mengerti

"HATI ITU ROXAS!!! HATI DIMANA ADA TULISAN ITU!!! JUGA HATI DIMANA ADA SURAT YANG PERCIS DENGAN TEWASNYA DANIELLE!!!" Perjelas Yuki sambil teriak "JUGA DENGAN JANTUNG MANUSIA DI DALAM KOTAK HATI ANJING TERSEBUT!!!"

Roxas terdiam… dia lalu mulai menunduk…dan berpikir

"Itu Tom Yuki…" ucap Roxas menuduh Tom "Tom pasti…"

"HENTIKAN ITU ROXAS!!! TULISAN ITU! DAN JANTUNG MANUSIA ITU!!! LALU SELURUH KOTAK HATI ITU!!!" Teriak Yuki sambil menodong pistol ke arah Roxas

"Tom pasti menaruhnya disana Yuki, Aku bekerja 24 jam kapan-kapan sempatnya aku bisa bermain sebagai psikopat?!" Tanya Roxas sedikit keras

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang…

"kau itu Roxas"

Seseorang itu muncul, itu Tom…

"maksudku kau saja kan yang sering kesana sekarang?" Tanya Tom yang wajahnya sudah luka akibat kaca di mobil tadi

"Whoa Tom, mundur!!!" perintah Yuki sambil menodongkan pistol itu ke arah Tom juga

Tom dan Roxas saling bertatapan, mereka lalu berusaha menjelaskan ke Yuki…

"KALIAN JANGAN BERGERAK BANGSAT!!!!!" Teriak Yuki menodongkan pistol ke arah Tom dan Yuki

Hening… mereka semua sekarang dalam masa menegangkan… mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya sekarang… Yuki harus pintar dan jeli memilih… apakah itu Tom…atau Roxas…?

"Yuki, lihat aku Yuki" ucap Roxas "tembak dia, dan dia ngak akan bergerak"

"apa?" kaget Tom "Roxas…kita akan memberimu pertolongan Roxas…"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BANGSAT!!!!" Teriak Roxas membantah Tom "Yuki!!! Kau tidak mungkin kan percaya orang ini?!" tunjuk Roxas ke Tom

"Aku tahu kau membenciku itu tidak apa-apa" perjelas Tom "tapi ini adikmu, berhentilah berbohong kepadanya!!!"

"DIAM!!!" Teriak Roxas "Yuki, dia ini gila Yuki!!! Dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa selama 3 tahun!!!!"

Yuki sekarang semakin bingung, pusing dan gugup…. Dia sekarang tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar pembunuh tersebut…

"Oh kerja bagus ya Roxas" ucap Tom "kerja bagus, sekarang bisa kau buktikan aku gila?!"

Mereka lalu terdiam semua… suasana disitu benar-benar menegangkan. Ditambah itu tempat dimana pembunuhan 6 tahun lalu terjadi… Tepat di pertambangan Hanniger itu…

Roxas sekarang pusing, dia memegang kepalanya. Lalu mengelap wajahnya…

"brengsek…" keluh Roxas "okey, tembak saja kita berdua"

Tom dan Yuki lalu melihatnya

"Apa?!" kaget Yuki

"Tembak saja kita berdua Yuki" ucap Roxas ke Yuki "lakukanlah, itu pilihanmu sekarang Yuki. Jika kau tembak aku Yuki kau masih akan bersama pembunuh itu"

"Kau ngomong apa Roxas?!" geram Tom "Yuki, jangan dengarkan dia Yuki"

"Yuki, lakukan Yuki. Lakukan!!!" perintah Roxas

"Yuki, dia butuh pertolongan Yuki" perjelas Tom

"Yuki! TEMBAK KITA BERDUA, SEKARANG!!!" perintah Roxas

"NGAK ADA YANG NEMBAK SIAPAPUN DISINI!!!" keras Tom

"TEMBAK KITA YUKI!!!!" Teriak Roxas

Tom dan Roxas pun saling beradu mulut… berusaha meyakinkan Yuki satu sama lain…

"DENGARKAN!!!" keras Tom sambil teriak "Kata-kata itu, hati itu, jantung itu, surat itu. Kata-kata BE MINE 4 EVER Di balik tutup tong sampah di mayat Rika! Lalu hati di mayat Danielle dengan surat HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY tanpa diketahui dari seseorang" Perjelas Tom dengan keras "Benar kan itu Roxas? Kata-kata itu sama percis dengan surat yang ditemukan di rumahmu?!!"

Mereka semua terdiam… Yuki lalu bertanya sesuatu…

"Kapan kau tahu Rika sudah tewas…?" Yuki bertanya ke Tom

"Ashley menceritakannya ke aku" jawab Tom "semuanya tentang itu"

Yuki dan Roxas pun terdiam…

"Ashley…?!" kaget Roxas, dia mau ikut tertawa "Sekarang kawanmu sendiri kamu tuduh?!!"

- FLASHBACK

Ketika di taman kota… KAMIS 11 FEBRUARY Siang hari

Ashley sekarang berada di tempat itu. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di suatu meja makan. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu di laptopnya… sepertinya sedang mengetik. Dia sambil mendengarkan lagu juga dari headsetnya…

Ashley dan Tom baru saja berjanji sesuatu… Kenyataanya Ashley baru saja muncul di taman itu ketika Tom muncul juga. Dia habis dari suatu tempat…

"Kau dari mana Ashley?" Tanya Tom

"aku dari lokasi polisi dan petugas lainnya mengevakuasi mayat" ucap Ashley "Penambang itu beraksi kembali. Dia kali ini membunuh suami Lumina"

Tom terdiam…

"tapi, kali ini agak sedikit berbeda. Dan ini masih dipertanyakan. Kemungkinan Danielle dibunuh, atau bunuh diri" ucap Ashley "soalnya dia jatuh dari lantai 7"

"lalu apa lagi…?" Tanya Tom

"dia sambil membawa kotak hati merah berisi cokelat biasa. Dengan surat tanpa diketahui siapa pengirimnya… surat itu tertulis… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY"

Tom terdiam…

Sekarang, Flashback ketika Tom berada di rumah lama ayah Roxas dan Yuki. Kamis 11 February Malam Hari…

Tom menemukan kotak cokelat berisi jantung tersebut… bersama surat bertuliskan Be Mine 4 Ever dan surat tertulis Happy Valentine's Day yang percis ditemukan bersama mayat Danielle…

"…!!!"

Tom Cuma bisa terdiam, dia tak melakukan apa-apa terkecuali menaruh kembali kotak cokelat berisi jantung dan surat-surat tersebut…

Dari sinilah, Tom mengira Roxas adalah pembunuhnya… sejak tulisan Happy Valentine's Day tersebut…

Sekarang, Flashback ketika Rika habis dibunuh… Yuki sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

Di suatu tempat di perkotaan Harmony…

Di sebuah gang kumuh… Ada mobil Tom disitu. Tom sekarang berada di mobilnya, dia baru saja menutup teleponnya. Dia baru menjawab panggilan dari seseorang…

Kenyataanya, dia habis memanggil Ashley melalui telepon…

"Ashley, kau dimana?" Tanya Tom

"aku beradi di lokasi kejadian sekarang, masih bersama Roxas…" ucap Ashley di telepon "Sekarang, Rika terbunuh. Assisten kerja Yuki…"

"…astaga…" kaget Tom

"penambang itu membungkus Rika dalam plastic, membuanya ke tong sampah. Dia mengoyak jantung Rika juga. Di balik tong sampah tersebut ada tulisan darah BE MINE 4 EVER"

"Be Mine 4 Ever…" keluh Tom "tulisan yang sama kutemukan di rumah ayah Roxas…"

Begitulah… Tom jadi semakin yakin… pembunuhnya adalah Roxas…

Flashback berakhir, kembali ke sekarang…

Di pertambangan Hanniger, dimana Yuki, Roxas dan Tom sekarang dalam suasana tegang…

Tom habis menjelaskan semuanya…

Roxas mau tertawa mendengar Tom…

"hahahaha…!!!" ketawa Roxas

"apa yang lucu?!" geram Tom

"Kau jadi menuduh teman kita sekarang? Ashley!?" Tanya Roxas "dia sudah lepas dari segala gugatan!!!"

"SEMUANYA!!!" teriak Yuki

Tom dan Roxas pun terdiam, Yuki lalu bertanya

"Roxas, waktu kau mengevakuasi Danielle, apa kau ada melihat Ashley?" Tanya Yuki sambil menodongkan pistol itu

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat Ashley atapun Tom"

"Bagaimana waktu kau mengevakuasi Rika?! Apa kau melihat Ashley?!" Tanya Yuki lagi

"Tidak" jawab Roxas "jelas, pembunuh itu sudah ada di depan kita. Tom"

"ROXAS, AKU NGAK MEMBUNUH ORANG INI ROXAS!!!" tegas Tom

"DIAMLAH!!!" Teriak Yuki sambil menodongkan pistol itu ke Tom dan Roxas "lalu bagaiman Ashley bisa tahu Danielle mati, Rika mati, Surat dan tulisan itu?!" Tanya Yuki

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam… tak tahu jawabannya… Tiba-tiba muncul suara perempuan…

"yeah benar" ucap seorang perempuan

Mereka lalu menoleh, dibelakang Yuki. Muncul Karin, Hitomi dan Lumina…

"kalian tahu…" ucap Lumina "Kau" Lumina menunjuk Roxas "dan Kau" Lumina juga menunjuk Tom "hanya sebagai bahan permainannya"

"pak Roxas…?" tanya Karin sambil menyiapkan pistol juga. Karin lalu perlahan-lahan mendekati Roxas "Pak Roy mencarimu…"

Karin menyerahkan walkie talkie miliknya ke Roxas, walkie talkie Roxas tertinggal di mobilnya. Roxas lalu meraihnya

"apa…?" Tanya Roxas

"Pak Roxas, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!!!" mohon Pak Roy di dalam walkie talkie "bukan Tom yang sakit jiwa, melainkan ASHLEY yang positif mengalami gangguan jiwa dan dirawat selama 3 Tahun di RSJ kota luar!!!"

Semuanya terdiam… Roxas lalu mematikan walkie talkie itu dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Karin…

"aku tak percaya ini…" keluh Hitomi "tapi, lihatlah yang kami temukan di mobil Ashley…"

Hitomi dan Lumina lalu melempar suatu ke tanah… itu baju penambang dan topi lampu penambang tersebut…. Bersama plastic penuh di dalamnya terisi kotak hati merah juga beberapa surat bertuliskan BE MINE 4 EVER dan HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY…

"surat yang sama ketika mayat Danielle ditemukan…" ucap Hitomi "dan kami menemukan jantung-jantung manusia di dalam mobil Ashley… hanya kami tak berani mengeluarkannya…"

Akhirnya… pembunuh itu akhirnya ketahuan juga identitas aslinya… Tom yang melihat ini tak percaya

"tidak…tidak…tak mungkin dia…" keluh Tom tak percaya melihat itu

"inilah kebenaran Tom" ucap Lumina "aku pun tak percaya…"

"semuanya pun tak percaya" jawab Hitomi

Mereka lalu terdiam lagi...

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang di jalan belakang Tom dan Roxas… Tom dan Roxas pun menoleh…

"hai…" sapa orang itu

Itu…Ashley… dia sambil membawa pickaxe berdarah, baju warna putih dia pun penuh cipratan darah dimana-mana…

"aku…aku membunuh Harry Warden lagi…" ucap Ashley sambil membawa pickaxe tersebut dengan bajunya yang penuh darah

Semuanya lalu mundur perlahan-lahan ketika melihat dia…

~ Ashley

FLASHBACK KETIKA DI RUMAH HITOMI, RABU 10 FEB

Ashley sekarang berada di kamar mandi… Dia menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin…

"aku…"

Ashley melihat dirinya di cermin… dia melihat dirinya… sebagai penambang itu…

"yeah… itu aku…" ucap Ashley "bukan Harry Warden…" ucap Ashley "itu diriku…" keluh Ashley "Pembunuh penambang yang baru…"

Ashley lalu menyentuh cermin itu… melihat bayangan penambang itu yang terpantul di cermin…

Dia lalu memukul cermin itu dengan tangannya…

"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TPANGGG!!!!!!!!!"

Serpihan cermin itu berserakan kemana-mana, melukai tangan kanan Ashley… Membuat pendarahan…

Tetapi, bayangan penambang itu masih terlihat di cermin…

"Itu aku…" keluh Ashley

FLASHBACK Ketika di rumah sakit… RABU 10 FEB

Ashley, dia menjatuhkan sebuah kotak berisi tablet obat-obatan…Dia habis meminum obat itu…

"Tom…?" heran Ashley "ada apa…?"

Tom hanya memandang tablet obat-obat yang berjatuhan di lantai. Ashley dan Tom lalu memunguti tablet obat-obatan milik Ashley tersebut.

"obat apa ini?" Tanya Tom sambil memunguti tablet yang berjatuhan itu

"…" Ashley diam saja

Tom lalu meraih tempat obat itu, itu tertulis obat penenang…

"Kau sakit kah?" Tanya Tom

"Tom…bisa bicarakan ini nanti saja?" Tanya Ashley sambil memunguti beberapa obat itu dan memandang Tom

"kenapa nanti?" Tanya Tom lagi

Ashley lalu terdiam, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas lemes…

"aku pusing… stress akibat kejadian yang menimpa kita" jawab Ashley "pikiranku jadi kemana-mana…"

"aku mengerti" jawab Tom sambil memunguti tablet yang berjatuhan itu. Dia sambil tersenyum

Tom dan Ashley lalu bangkit, seluruh tablet itu sudah tersimpan kembali dalam tempat obat Ashley…

Kenyataannya…

"(Ini obatku dari rumah sakit luar kota Harmony 3 tahun lalu… rumah sakit jiwa…)" ucap Ashley dalam hati "(Walaupun sekarang aku sudah sembuh… Tetapi… aku masih merasa harus menyelesaikan hal itu…)"

~ Pembunuhan

FLASHBACK…

Ketika di Hotel Cinta, Penambang itu mengejar Tom…

Itu Ashley. Dia datang di hotel itu ketika Tom baru sampai juga… Tetapi dia belum menunjukkan dirinya. Ketika Tom sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia mulai membunuh wanita nakal itu dan supir truk itu. Bersama Jamice dan anjingnya…

Ashley lalu melihat Tom keluar dari kamarnya. Entah alasannya dia ikut mengejar Tom juga sambil membawa pickaxe-nya…

Tom lalu bersembunyi, Ashley sebenarnya tahu dia bersembunyi. Dan ketika Ashley muncul di hadapan Tom, Ashley sudah tidak memakai kostum penambang itu lagi. Berpura-pura dia baru saja datang dan tidak tahu apa-apa…

Ketika di Rumah Hitomi…

Ashley keluar dari rumah, mengkhayal melihat Hitomi dan Tom sudah tewas dibunuh. Dan pas dia dikejar, sebenarnya dia tidak dikejar siapa-siapa. Dia mengkhayal dia dikejar… padahal dia tak dikejar siapa-siapa… itu imajinasinya… Ya sudah jelas, karena dia Gila, Psikopat dan Delusional…

Kenyataannya, setelah dia mengkhayal Hitomi dan Tom tewas. Dia ingin merencanakan sudah tuk membunuh mereka. Dia lalu berjalan ke mobilnya, mengambil peralatan penambangnya. Penjaga malam yang lewat menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Tetapi penjaga malam tak berdosa itu malah ikut tewas dibunuh…

Dan ketika sadar dan kembali masuk rumah. Tom dicegat Ashley baru masuk rumah, Ashley berpura-pura dikejar penambang tersebut. Dan melihat penjaga malam tewas. Fakta menunjukkan padahal dia…

Ketika Tom di dalam tambang bersama Ben…

Ashley sebenarnya sudah berada di dalam tambang itu duluan, menunggu kedatangan Tom… Dia lalu membunuh Ben…

Ashley juga yang memanggil Tom dibalik masker gas yang dia gunakan…

Ashley yang mengunci Tom agar dia tak bisa keluar…

Dan ketika di gedung tempat kerja Danielle

Sebenarnya, Ashley tak memakai baju penambang waktu itu. Dia hanya membawa pickaxe saja bersama kotak hati merah…

Ketika Danielle menoleh, Ashley muncul dari pintu masuk ke lantai bawah… dia sambil memegang pickaxe tersebut… Kenyataannya dia tak memakai kostum penambangnnya…

"sial…"

"kau anjing" tunjuk Ashley

"ternyata…memang kau bukan pembunuhnya?" Tanya Danielle "pembunuh yang memakai seragam penambang itu"

"suami macam apa kau? Menyiksa Lumina" Tanya Ashley "Lumina lebih pantas bersamaku"

"pembunuh dan orang pengecut sepertimu?! Huh!" Danielle mau tertawa mendengarnya

"jika aku pengecut" ucap Ashley "sekarang kenapa aku berada didepanmu sekarang?"

Danielle lalu melangkah mundur… Ashley mendekatinya perlahan-lahan sambil membawa pickaxe tersebut…

"kau mau apa?!" teriak Danielle

"aku kesini tuk mengantar ajalmu" ucap Ashley

"jadi, kau membunuh orang-orang disini karena kau berpikir kau adalah seorang Malaikat pencabut nyawa?!" Tanya Danielle sambil ketawa

"aku bukan pencabut nyawa" ucap Ashley "aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang kuperbuat"

Ashley itu lalu semakin mendekati Danielle, Danielle udah di ujung sisi gedung… terlihat curamnya dan tingginya lantai 7 ke lantai bawah…

"huh…!"

Danielle lalu menoleh lagi… Ashley sudah berada di depannya…

"tpak…"

Tetapi dia menjatuhkan pickaxe tersebut ke lantai. Sekarang dia tidak bersenjatakan apa-apa…

"Untuk kau aku kasih sedikit bonus" ucap Ashley tersenyum jahat

Danielle tiba-tiba terpeleset, dia lalu mulai terjatuh. Tetapi Ashley memegang tangannya dan menahannya

"sekarang?! Kenapa kau menolongku?!" Tanya Danielle

"siapa bilang aku kan menolongmu?" Tanya Ashley dingin

Ashley lalu memasukan sesuatu ke baju Danielle… itu adalah kotak berbentuk hati merah berisi cokelat dan surat itu…

"Happy Valentine's Day"

Ashley lalu melepas genggaman Danielle… Danielle lalu terjatuh… Ashley lalu berdiri… melihat dan mendengar Danielle yang terjatuh ke tanah dari lantai 7

"GEDEBUAK!!!!"

Disini, bisa dibilang…Danielle terjatuh sendiri…

Ketika Di Restoran Hitomi…

Ashley juga yang membunuh Kaya, dia yang hampir membunuh Hitomi. Tetapi untunglah Hitomi masih bisa diselamatkan oleh Karin…

Dan waktu dia dikejar… dia mengkhayal kembali…

Kenyataanya, dia masih memakai baju penambang itu ketika berjalan ke mobilnya. Dan pickaxe yang menancap di kaca depan mobilnya itu adalah perbuatan dia sendiri memacul kaca mobilnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas…

Ashley yang membunuh wanita nakal itu…

Ashley yang membunuh supir truk itu…

Ashley yang membunuh Jamice bersama anjingnya…

Ashley yang membunuh penjaga malam…

Ashley yang membunuh Ben…

Ashley yang membunuh Danielle…

Ashley yang membunuh Kaya…

Ashley yang membunuh ayah Tom…

Ashley yang membunuh Rika…

Ashley yang membunuh Polisi Senior Jim…

Semua orang itu…Ashley yang membunuhnya… dengan memakai kostum penambang terdahulu Harry Warden. Dengan cara membunuh yang sama. Jadi beranggapan bahwa Harry Warden masih hidup…

Tapi, kemanakan mayat Harry Warden jika begitu? Kenapa tidak ada di tempatnya…?

FLASHBACK…

Minggu 7 FEB 2010 pagi hari…

Ashley berada di hutan tempat Harry Warden dikubur… Dia sambil membawa sekop…

"aku membunuhmu" ucap Ashley "tetapi, ada satu kisah baru… yang kembali setelah 6 tahun lalu. Kisah baru yang tak terlanjutkan 6 tahun lalu…"

Ashley lalu menggali kuburan Harry Warden itu, memindahkan mayatnya ke suatu tempat… Dia lalu melihat masker gas penambang itu…

"Sebuah kisah baru yang bersambung 6 tahun lalu…" ucap Ashley sambil tersenyum jahat "Kembali dimulai" Ashley sambil memakai masker gas penambang tersebut

Ashley lalu mengambil pickaxe yang terdapat disitu… Di kepala dia sambil terdengar kata-kata

_~ Selesaikan apa yang kau mulai_

Kembali ke sekarang…

Di tambang Hanniger…

Semuanya sekarang menatap Ashley… semuanya jelas… Ashley…

"yeah…" ucap Ashley yang bajunya berlumuran darah juga wajahnya. Dia sambil memegang pickaxe berdarah tersebut

"kenapa kau lakukan ini Ashley…?" Tanya Lumina sambil mau menangis…

"aku ingin menyelesaikan…apa yang ku mulai" jawab Ashley sambil memegang erat pickaxe tersebut

"kau habis membunuh pak Jim bukan…?" Tanya Lumina "hanya dengan memakai baju itu…?" Tanya Lumina "dan topeng…"

Semuanya terdiam…

"itu darah Pak Jim bukan…?" Tanya Lumina lagi

"Apa yang kau mulai Ash?" Tanya Roxas siaga sambil menatap Ashley…

"Kisah dari 6 tahun lalu…" jawab Ashley "kisah yang terputus… aku harus menselesaikannya"

Tom lalu teringat sesuatu…

"Yeah, sekarang Harry Warden berada dalam tubuh bocah ini" ucap Roxas sambil mau tertawa

Dugaan Roxas dan Tom pun salah… Roxas yang sedang asik menuduh Tom sebagai pelaku. Sedangkan Ashley memancing Tom dan meyakinkannya Roxas adalah pelakunya. Roxas dan Tom pun saling menuduh. Berubah menjadi mainan Ashley…

"Aku kira tidak" geleng Tom mendengar Roxas

Tom lalu melihat Ashley…

"kau memang… kau memang sengaja membunuh orang Ash" ucap Tom tergagap-gagap "karena… kau terobsesi dengan kisah yang kau buat…" ucap Tom "korban pertamamu adalah Harry…. Lalu kau berlanjut… kau jadi menyukainya… Itulah mengapa…. Sekarang aku mengerti…" keluh Tom "Arti kata-katamu, SELESAIKAN APA YANG KUPERBUAT"

"apa…?!" Tanya Yuki

"kisah…kisah apa?!" Tanya Hitomi

"Dia yang membuat Kisah ini… Dia yang beranggapan… Kisah ini sebagai film… film dan cerita…" ucap Tom "Itulah, dia ingin menyelesaikan kisah ini" ucap Tom "yaitu membunuh habis kita semua yang berada disini…"

Tom teringat sebuah kisah yang dibuat Ashley di laptopnya waktu itu. Kisah yang dari pengalaman Ashley dan yang lain 6 tahun lalu… Dia yang membunuh Harry… Kisah yang percis mirip dengan yang semuanya rasakan…

"Ashley… Kau membunuh orang… karena terobsesi tuk menyelesaikan ceritamu…" ucap Tom

Tiba-tiba Ashley bertepuk tangan…

"plok plok plok"

Ashley sambil tersenyum jahat…

"bagus…bagus…!!!" ucap Ashley sambil mau tertawa "Kalian berhasil!!!" teriak Ashley

Semuanya lalu bersiaga melihat dan mendengar Ashley…

"tapi satu hal" tahan Ashley "Aku serius mencintaimu Tom" ucap Ashley "dan aku serius mencintaimu juga Lumina" ucap Ashley sambil menyiapkan pickaxe-nya

"Aku juga Ash" jawab Tom "tapi tidak seperti ini"

"aku begitu" ikut Lumina "tapi… kau sekarang berubah… menjadi psikopat…"

"kenapa?" Tanya Ashley "inilah diriku" ucap Ashley "tapi…sayang, aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang kumulai"

Ashley tiba-tiba mulai membabi buta ke arah Tom cepat sekali

"ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ashley mengayunkan pickaxe-nya kearah Tom. Tetapi ditahan Roxas…

"Ashley!!!" teriak Roxas

Roxas dan Tom lalu berusaha merebut pickaxe yang dipegang Ashley. Tetapi Ashley adalah lelaki kuat dan cepat. Dia lalu menunduk, dia kemudian melukai bahu Roxas

"TBRETTTT!!!!!!"

"ARGHHH!!!!!!!"

"ROXAS!!!" Panggil Yuki

"Yuki, Karin! Bawa Roxas! Biar aku yang selesaikan Ashley!!!" ucap Tom sambil menahan Ashley

Yuki dan Karin lalu mengangguk, mereka berdua lau membawa Roxas pergi dari situ. Mengikuti Lumina dan Hitomi yang sudah duluan pergi…

"Tom!!! Ini!!!!" teriak Karin

Karin melemparkan pistol ke Tom. Tom lalu berhasil meraihnya. Dia lalu menyimpannya di kantongnya.

Tom lalu mendorong Ashley ke dinding, Dia lalu berhasil merebut pickaxe Ashley. Tetapi Ashley langsung memukul dia…

"BUAKKK!!!!"

Memukul Tom terus…

"BUAK!!! TBUAKKK!!!!"

Tom lalu menendang perut Ashley…

"TBUAKKk!!!"

Ashley sekarang tercegat, Tom lalu memukul Ashley…

"TBUAKK!!!! BUAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ketika Tom hendak memukul Ashley lagi, dia terdiam…

"…"

Ada perasaan yang menahan Tom tuk memukul Ashley lagi ketika melihat wajahnya….

"Tom…" keluh Ashley ikut melihat Tom

Tiba-tiba Ashley mengambil pickaxe Tom, dan melukainya di pinggulnya

"TBRETTT!!!"

"ARghhh!!!!"

Darah pun bermuncratan, Tom pun terjatuh ke tanah. Dia sambil merangkak mundur menjauhi Ashley yang sekarang berdiri mendekatinya sambil membawa pickaxe…

"Tom…" panggil Ashley

Tom terpojok, dia tak bisa menjauhi Ashley lagi… Tiba-tiba Ashley memegang kerah bajunya dan membuat Tom berdiri…

"kau…" geram Ashley "grrr…grrrrr….!!!"

Ashley lalu mencekik Tom kuat sekali… Tom lalu berusaha meraih pistol yang dia simpan di sakunya. Tetapi Ashley keburu mengetahuinya dan merebutnya. Dia lalu melemparnya…

Pistol itu lalu terlempar ke tanah, tepat berada di kaki seseorang. Itu ternyata Lumina…

"Lu...Lu…mina…!!!" Tom sambil kesakitan dicekik

Lumina lalu meraih pistol tersebut… dia menodongkannya ke Ashley

"kau serius akan menembaku Lumina?" Tanya Ashley sambil mencekik Tom keras sekali

Tom sudah mau kehabisan nafas… Lumina tampak ragu menembak Ashley, tapi dia tak tahan melihat Tom yang sekarang lagi tercegat juga. Dia pun sebentar lagi akan tewas…

"Oh tuhan…Ashley!!!"

"TBANGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lumina lalu menekan pelatuk… peluru itu melesat… tak mengenai Ashley… tetap mengenai mesin pipa gas di samping Ashley yang tak begitu jauh…

"KRAKKK!!!!"

Mesin pipa gas pun bocor… gas pun keluaran… Ashley yang terkejut menoleh, melepaskan cekikan Tom. Tom lalu langsung berlari menarik Lumina… Gas pun mulai memercikan api… dan meledak…

"TBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Ashley

Ledakan itu membuat tambang itu bergetar, dan terjadi sedikit gempa yang menyebabkan tambang itu runtuh. Ashley terlempar akibat api ledakan gas itu…

Tetapi syukurlah, Tom dan Lumina keburu melarikan diri ke sisi tempat lain, menjauh dari ledakan tersebut…

Keesokan harinya…

SABTU 13 FEB 2010 gerimis

Polisi, Petugas Ambulance, Pemadam kebakaran dan petugas lainnya bermunculan. Mereka semua sekarang sedang mengevakuasi tempat itu…

Roxas sekarang sedang mau dibawa ke ambulance, dia sekarang terbaring di ranjang geser yang biasa untuk membawa orang… Roy sekarang sedang menanyai Tom, Lumina, Hitomi, Yuki dan Karin…

"Ya, ya" ucap Yuki ke polisi Roy

"kami akan mengurusnya, kalian sudah aman" ucap Roy ke Yuki dan yang lain

Polisi Roy pun pergi… Semuanya lalu melihat Roxas… terkecuali Tom…

"Roxas…" keluh Yuki

"Yuki…" Roxas melihat Yuki

Yuki memeluk kakaknya…

"aku menyayangimu…" keluh Yuki terharu sambil memeluk kakaknya yang terbaring lemas

"aku menyayangimu juga" ucap Roxas menepuk punggung Yuki "yang lain bagaimana?"

"kami selamat" tersenyum Hitomi

Lumina, Karin, Hitomi dan Yuki tersenyum… Roxas lalu berkata

"mana Hanniger…?"

Lumina lalu mencari Tom, dia hanya menjauh… Lumina lalu menariknya ke dekat Roxas…

"Hanniger…" panggil Roxas

"yeah?" jawab Tom

"maafkan aku" ucap Roxas sepatah

Tom hanya tersenyum… Roxas lalu dibawa pergi ke mobil ambulance. Tom dan yang lain lalu melihat Ashley sekarang diamankan…

Ashley kedua tangannya sambil diborgol… dia ternyata masih selamat setelah ledakan itu. Dia diamankan oleh polisi Roy dan beberapa polisi lainnya…

"sampai sekarang, aku masih tak percaya" keluh Hitomi

"yang kutahu, dia anak yang baik" ucap Karin "kenapa bisa sampai begitu…?"

Semuanya lalu melihat Tom dan Lumina…

"entahlah" jawab Tom dan Lumina serentak

"tapi yang kutahu" ucap Lumina "dia sekarang menjadi mesin pembunuh…"

Semuanya lalu melihat Ashley masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, Ashley juga melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Ashley sekarang di belakang mobil masih menoleh kebelakang… memandang Tom…

"…Ashley…" panggil Tom pelan

Ashley di dalam mobil hanya tersenyum melihat Tom dan yang lain, mobil polisi itu pun berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan tempat itu…

Tom dan yang lain sekarang kembali dievakuasi… mereka sekaligus diobati juga…

Tom sekarang diobati oleh beberapa pegawai ambulance…

"mas, tidak apa-apa mas?" Tanya pegawai ambulance 01

"terima kasih" jawab Tom "sudah agak baikan"

Well, luka Tom tidak terlalu parah di bagian pinggul dia ketika dibacok Ashley. Tom tiba-tiba melihat seseorang di keramaian dan kesibukan tempat itu…

"huh…?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum, dia sambil memakai masker gas. Sambil membawa pickaxe… Tom menjadi semakin penasaran dan bingung… Ashley tadi kan sudah dibawa oleh polisi Roy dan beberapa polisi lainnya. Siapakah orang dibalik masker gas itu…?

"…"

Orang itu membuka masker gasnya… betapa terkejutnya Tom. Dia cowok berambut blonde. Bermata biru. Dia benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Ashley. Hanya dia berambut blonde. Dia sambil tersenyum dengan memegang pickaxenya. Sosok orang itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Ashley. Dia sambil melambaikan tangan ke Tom…

"…"

Tom terdiam… melihat sosok lelaki itu…

Minggu 14 FEB. Valentine's Day Pagi Hari

Di rumah sakit jiwa diluar kota Harmony. Rumah sakit jiwa dimana Ashley dulu dirawat

Ashley sekarang berada di kamar sakit jiwa-nya dulu. Dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya yang tergeletak di meja…

Seorang dokter pun menghampirinya…

"hai nak" sapa seorang dokter psikiater muncul di pintu kamarnya"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ashley diam saja, terus mengetik…. Dia lalu berkata

"akhirnya kau bertanya" jawab Ashley

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti mengetik… Dia sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan ketikannya

"dokter…" panggil Ashley "aku sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kuperbuat" jawab Ashley

Dokter itu terdiam. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ashley

Jadi… Sepertinya kisah Ashley sudah selesai… Ashley lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihat keluar…

"huh…" keluh Ashley sambil melihat keluar jendela "akhirnya…"

Kota Harmony… Siang hari…

Tom sekarang berada di taman… Dia bersama Roxas, Lumina, Yuki dan Hitomi. Mereka sekarang sedang asik menikmati hari valentine sambil bersenang-senang dan mengobrol…

Mereka sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin…

"hahahahaha!!!" ketawa Tom

"capek ngurusin kamu!" bete Yuki, dia dikerjai Tom melulu

"Ayolah, senyum" Tom berusaha membuat Yuki tertawa

"snrk…!!!" Tetapi Hitomi yang mau ketawa panjang lebar

"awas, ada hyenas gila" tunjuk Roxas "haha!"

Tiba-tiba polisi Karin datang…

"maafkan aku mengganggu" keluh Karin

"oh Karin, ada apa?" Tanya Roxas

"seseorang memberikanku ini" ucap Karin sambil menunjukkan sesuatu

Itu adalah kotak cokelat bentuk hati merah tersebut. Kotak cokelat yang persis mirip dengan milik Ashley terdahulu. Semuanya terdiam…

"huh…?"

Tom lalu meraih kotak cokelat itu, dan dia membuka suratnya

_~ Dear Tom and everyone_

_Even I was a pyscopath or brutal killer, I still need love too. Especially for Tom and Lumina. No Me Without You._

_And of course, BE MINE 4 EVER please…? Happy Valentines's Day _

_From Ashley_

Semuanya lalu terdiam. Pandangan sekarang menuju ke kotak cokelat berbentuk hati warna merah tersebut. Semuanya penasaran dan gugup apa isi dalamnya…

"…"

Tom lalu membuka kotak isi cokelat tersebut… isinya…

"cokelat" ucap Tom

Cokelat biasa… yang sepertinya buatan Ashley sendiri di rumah sakit jiwa…

Sore hari…

Di rumah sakit tempat Ashley dirawat…

Hari ini jam beristirahat, Ashley sekarang berada di taman rumah sakit itu. Dia duduk di suatu kursi. Tepat di sampingnya ada buku sketsa dengan pensil dan penghapus. Dia sepertinya habis menggambar…

Di sekitar taman itu, terdapat bunga mawar biru dan merah mekar… Seseorang lalu memetik mawar biru dan merah tersebut…

Dia lalu menghampiri Ashley…

"Kau pilih yang mana diantara mawar ini?" Tanya orang itu

Ashley lalu menoleh, itu Tom. Di tangan kirinya terdapat mawar merah. Lalu di tangan kanannya terdapat mawar biru

"aku pilih warna biru" ucap Ashley melihat Tom

Tom lalu memberikan mawar biru itu ke Ashley…

"dengan begitu, mawar merah ini tidak dimiliki siapa-siapa" ucap Tom

Ashley lalu terdiam… dia memandang mawar biru itu… Dia tiba-tiba berkata

"ku pikir tidak…" keluh Ashley

Tom lalu histeris…

"maksudmu?" Tanya Tom

"Mawar merah itu ada yang memiliknya" ucap Ashley "pasti ada"

Tom terdiam mendengar Ashley, Ashley hanya menatap tajam dirinya sambil memegang mawar biru itu keras sekali. Membuat tangan dia berdarah…

Di buku sketsa gambar yang Ashley gambar…

Ada gambar lelaki berambut hitam… dia membawa pickaxe… tetapi…dia tak sendiri, dia bersama lelaki berambut blonde… yang ikut membawa pickaxe…

"kalau kubilang, aku memang sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kuperbuat" ucap Ashley "tapi bagaimana jika ada yang memulainya kembali?"

Tanya Ashley ke Tom sambil melihatnya. Ashley hanya tersenyum… Tom tak mengerti arti senyuman Ashley… Tapi yang jelas dia tahu, dan mengerti. Apa maksud Ashley…

Apa… Ashley tak sendirian…?

Namun, pada akhirnya, misteri pembunuhan valentine di kota Harmony terkuak sudah. Sang pembunuh terobsesi dengan kisah yang dia buat sejak dia pertama kali membunuh pembunuh si Harry Warden dahulu…

Dan sekarang, dia tertangkap. Kisah ini selesai dengan satu kata…

TAMAT

CREDITS

-AARP Characters-

Tom HannigerPhobos_Jensen

Ashley NicholasAragi Yamato (Ash)

Lumina SilvermanLumina Silverman

Yuki PalmerYurrei Shouji

Roxas PalmerRoxas_Zero_Knightler (Reis)

Hitomi FuyukoriYukiko_Tatsumi

KarinKarin Itako

RoyAlex Regaliano

-Based From The Original Story-

MY BLOODY VALENTINE 3D

-Some Scene taken from-

THE UNINVITED

I KNOW WHO KILLED ME

-Special Thanks-

To Everyone who reviews my fanfic^^


End file.
